


Kinktober 2018: Kingsman

by Gyhl



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Bondage, Boot Worship, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Deltans, F/M, Gags, Hand Jobs, Harry is a Bratty sub, Hypnotism, Ice, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kinda?, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Masks, Merlin is a Little Shit (Kingsman), Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Sadism, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shotgunning, Tickling, corsets, cos I have no solid plans for what I'm doing, tags'll be updated as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: A collection of shorts for theKinktober 2018challenge. Main prompt is the 'title'.This is probably going to take me a bit into November to finish, but I will have all 31 done.





	1. Cuckolding

Day 1: **Cuckholding | Roleplay | Consensual Non-consent** with a touch of **Gunplay**

Harry checked his weapon one last time and then waited for word. It was nearly midnight and he was outside his target’s home, waiting in the darkness by the backdoor. He’d already picked the lock. As much as he would have preferred just kicking the door in, sometimes a touch of finesse was best.

“I am outside the target’s domicile,” Merlin said over the feed.

“Are we go?”

There was a pause; Harry presumed Merlin was making his last checks.

“We’re go.”

Harry slipped through the unlocked door, gun at the ready. Their target could prove to be a challenge; he had the same training as Harry and Merlin. Harry crept through the darkness and the faintest movement in his peripheral vision was the only warning he had that their target was on alert.

“Dining room,” he snapped into the feed, bringing his arm up to ward off the blow.

He brought his fist up and felt it connect with the young agent’s chest. He heard the expelling of breath and the agent went to his knees. Harry aimed his gun at where he thought the agent was just as the lights clicked on.

“Excellent timing, Merlin,” Harry said without taking his eyes off of the agent on the floor.

Merlin had his own gun aimed at the agent. “You expected anything else?”

“Of course not,” Harry said. “Hands on your head, _agent_.”

The agent looked between Harry and Merlin, between both guns aimed at his head, and complied. Harry nodded to Merlin, and Merlin went to the agent. He holstered his gun and handcuffed the agent’s hands behind his back before hauling him to his feet.

“You’re going to give us _everything_ we want,” Harry said, his voice low and dangerous.

“Fuck you.”

Merlin pressed against the agent. “Don’t think we _won’t_ , Eggsy, if it gets us what we’re after.”

“Some fuckin’ heroes _you_ are.”

Harry struck him and Eggsy glared up at him. “Sometimes needs must. A lesson you seem to have failed to learn.”

Harry shoved the table aside and pulled one of the chairs into a more centralized position. Eggsy struggled and kicked as the two agents forced him onto it and tied him to it. Even then, Eggsy still fought to get away. Harry pressed the gun to his forehead, and Eggsy stilled. Merlin tied Eggsy’s ankles together and then pulled the rope up behind the chair. Eggsy grunted in pain as his legs were painfully bent beneath the chair. Harry pulled the gun away just enough for Merlin to slip the other end - tied in a neat noose - around the agent’s neck.

“Struggle, and you’ll strangle yourself,” Harry said coolly.

“What the fuck do you even want?”

“Manners, Eggsy,” Harry chided. “ _Manners_.”

“Sorry, those’re reserved for people who _don’t_ break into my fucking house.”

“Clearly, you need a lesson.” Harry lowered his gun, holding it just in front of Eggsy’s lips. “Open your mouth.”

Eggsy glared at him.

“Open your mouth, or Merlin will open it for you. And I promise you, if he has to do that, this is going to be far from pleasant for you.”

“Right, cos this is-”

Harry struck, forcing the gun in Eggsy’s mouth. “Since you’re so willing to use your mouth, _suck_ on it.” He gave Eggsy a moment to obey; Eggsy did no such thing. “Do you _really_ want to find out what else I could do to you?”

Eggsy swallowed nervously and then started tentatively sucking on the end of the barrel. It wasn’t quite like sucking on a cock. It was about as big around as one, maybe a bit more, and the fucking thing hurt his jaw. Part of it, he knew, was from having it so harshly forced into his mouth.

“I suppose the real question becomes if you spit or swallow,” Harry said with his own amused laugh. He pulled the gun out of Eggsy’s mouth. “Should we find out?”

Eggsy smirked at him. “Sure, just a shame ain’t gonna be anything else that big. I’ve seen ya both; not impressive.”

They heard the door open and Harry put the gun back at Eggsy’s head. Merlin crept to the doorway and waited. Tilde, coming home finally, stepped into the dining room and stared at the sight.

“What the fuck?”

Merlin reached out to grab her and she ducked him. He chased her into the lounge and she tripped over the coffee table. Merlin caught her before she could hit the floor, but the vase on the coffee table tipped, fell off, and crashed on the floor. It shattered.

“Aw, fuck,” she sighed.

“Babe?” Eggsy yelled to her.

“I’m _fine_. Just a vase.”

Merlin made sure she was steady on her feet before letting go of her. “Where’s the dustpan?”

“Fuck that. We’ll get it later.”

He tipped his head to the side in a half-shrug. “I suppose that’s fine. Are we good then?”

“Oh, yes!” She grinned at him and held her hands up so he could grab her around the waist. Once he had her, she started struggling. “Let me go, you _fuck_!”

He dragged her back into the dining room. “Look what I caught.”

“And you only had to kill a vase to do it,” Harry teased.

“Fuck you, Harry,” Merlin said without any heat. “You’re supposed to be helping _me_ here.”

“Oh, of course, of course.” He wiped the grin off of his face, mostly. 

Merlin forced her down on the table, using his body to pin her. He grabbed her wrists and fought with her until they were above her head. Harry tied them together and then tied the rope off to the table leg. Harry tied another rope around her leg just above the knee, ran the rope behind the table legs on that side, and tied it around her other leg in the same place. Merlin let go of her and, struggle as she might, there was no getting away for her.

Harry pushed her skirt up and she was bare underneath. He fondled her, pushing two fingers inside of her already wet cunt. “Your wife is quite the slut, isn’t she? Do _you_ get her this wet?”

“Fuck you,” Eggsy spat. “This is between _us_.”

“It _was_ , yes.” He started moving his hand, fucking Tilde with his fingers. “A shame she had to come home.”

Harry pulled his hand away from Tilde and went to Eggsy. He wiped her wetness on the bound agent’s face. Eggsy snapped his head to the side, nearly biting Harry.

“I think _she_ is going to be your lesson.” 

“Fucking coward.”

Harry shrugged and went back to Tilde, undoing his trousers as he moved. He leaned over her, watching Eggsy as he pushed inside of her, filling her even as she struggled beneath him.

“No!” She yelled under him. “No-ohmyGod!”

Her protests were lost to a moan as Harry started fucking her. It was hard, so fucking hard, to keep up the act of not wanting it when the man knew her body almost as well as Eggsy did. Harry grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back. _Fuck_ , she loved it. The sharp pain of the hair pull, the bite of the ropes around her wrists and legs. Her eyes met Eggsy’s and she realized that he’d stopped his own protestations. His color was high and he was breathing heavily. 

“I think he _likes_ seeing someone else fuck you,” Harry purred in her ear.

She tried to say something and succeeded only in moaning. Harry held her head still, fucking her until she came. It didn’t take long; between Harry knowledge of her body and the anticipation of this scene all day, she’d been more than just primed and ready when he’d first entered her. She screamed her pleasure as her orgasm hit and Harry pushed her head down onto the table.

He fucked her as she rode out the shuddery waves of her orgasm. She was making soft, needy sounds beneath him again when he felt himself tip over the edge. He slammed into her to the hilt, his hands gripping onto her sides as he came inside of her. He leaned over her, withdrawing from her and breathing hard.

“ _Fuuuuck_ ,” Eggsy hissed.

Harry looked over at him and smirked. “I take it you enjoyed that.”

“God, yes,” he whined.

“You know…” Harry said, touching the knots at Tilde’s wrists. “That _was_ all we negotiated. Taking you captive, tying Tilde up, fucking her in front of you.”

“Ha-arry,” he moaned, drawing the name out an additional syllable and tipping his head back. “Come on, bruv. You two can’t just…”

“Oh, but we didn’t talk about _that_ ,” Harry said in a cheerfully innocent tone. “And you’re tied up in a way that isn’t really conducive to being fucked.”

“So I stay still while Merlin ties me up again and we just pretend that’s how I was the entire time.”

Harry ran his hands down Tilde’s back. “What do you think, my dear? Would you like to watch Merlin fuck him?”

“Fuck yes,” she breathed.

“Well then, who are we to deny them?”

Merlin smirked at Eggsy and started untying him. He was going to retie his lover so he’d be unable to do _anything_ but be fucked. And _maybe_ he’d even let Eggsy cum before too much time passed.

Maybe.


	2. Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this would actually work in real life, and I don't really care, cos since when has my fic ever been about real life? XD ETA: Okay, apparently I know people who do something similar. So I guess it's not outside the realm of possibility.

**Day 2: Begging | Hypnotism | Orgasm Denial | Toys**

Fingers snapped in front of his face and Eggsy’s eyes opened. He looked between the hypnotist and Merlin. He’d expected to have remembered what the guy had said while he’d been under, but he also thought shit like hypnotism was a load of bunk.

Merlin showed the hypnotist out and went back to Eggsy. The Scot was grinning, and there was something almost predatory about it. It made Eggsy shiver in the best of ways.

“Alright, and…?”

Merlin grinned at him. “And now our bet.”

Eggsy scoffed. “It ain’t gonna work.”

Merlin shrugged. He knew that was entirely possible. “I can understand if yeh’d rather just say I win.”

“Oh, fuck you, Merls. I’m gonna win this.”

Merlin smirked. “And you remember the terms of our bet?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna torment me at different points during the day. If at the end of the day, I beg you to fuck me, I do your paperwork for a week. All of it. If I don’t, you work in full drag all week.”

“You do realize: I _never_ lose a bet.”

“First time for everything, mate.” Eggsy grinned. This was going to be _easy_. “So, any rules?”

Merlin nodded and got something and handed it to Eggsy. It took him a moment to figure it out; it almost looked like a hook with a knob at the end of the hook. He laughed. 

“Cock ring and an anal plug? Really?”

Merlin nodded. “Prostate plug, actually. And…” He held up a little remote. He pressed it and the plug started vibrating. He pressed it again and it stopped. “Only rule is: you keep that on all day.”

Eggsy looked at it and then smirked at Merlin. “That’s the _only_ rule?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Eggsy shrugged. “Fine. I’ll just have a wank as needed.”

Merlin grinned. “You do that.”

*

Eggsy had been wearing the plug for just about twenty minutes. So far, he was loving the feel of it. Every time he took a step, or moved, or fucking _anything_ he felt it pressing against him and fucking _Hell_ if he wasn’t gonna get off from just that.

And then he felt the fucking vibration start. He tipped his head back, his eyes rolling up. _Fuck_ , if Merlin was gonna do _this_ to him all day, he was just gonna be cuming as much as he could in a day. There wasn’t gonna be this begging for it thing. Merlin had as good as lost.

But he decided he’d be a good sport about his obvious win and not do anything about the vibrating, other than _enjoy_ it. He went down to the lounge; Merlin was in there, slowly working on a report. Slowly.

Eggsy went over to the sofa and sat on the opposite end from Merlin. “You wanna watch?” he purred smugly.

Merlin saved his report and set it aside. He turned and leaned against the arm of the sofa. “Love to.”

Eggsy slipped out of his trousers and pants, all without getting up. He was rock hard and he let Merlin have a good look at him before taking himself in hand and started stroking himself. Eggsy arched back against the arm of the sofa, letting his head fall back and moaning. Perhaps he was being a bit more showy than normal, but he was gonna enjoy the fuck out of this.

“Fucking shit,” he moaned, feeling his orgasm mounting.

God, he was gonna cum all over the fucking sofa. They were gonna have to use this toy a _lot_. But he didn’t come. And it was a good while of enjoying himself before he realized he’d hit his tipping point and hadn’t tipped.

He sat up a little, his hand still on his cock but not moving. “What the fuck…?”

Merlin hummed. “That hypnotic suggestion? You _can’t_ come, not until I fuck yeh. So… do I win?”

Eggsy stared at him. He should have realized when Merlin hadn’t made some rule against his having a wank as needed that _something_ was wrong. “You’re joking?”

“You agreed to being hypnotized to make it harder to get off. It’s all tosh, no one who says they were hypnotized every really _is_. And even if they were, you can just break it. Right?” Apparently Harry wasn’t the _only_ one who’d perfected that obnoxiously innocent tone. “So… break it.”

“Oh, you fuck.”

“I told you, Eggsy: I never lose a bet.” He picked the laptop back up and started working on the report again. “I’d leave this one for you, but it _is_ from Friday. I’ll just leave whatever’s left from it for you. I’m sure Arthur will understand.”

“You’re an arse. An absolute arse,” Eggsy whined, squirming and knowing he was just at the edge and fuck if he could just get _over_ that edge.

Blessedly, Merlin shut the vibration off. But it didn’t exactly _help_ , because the toy was still inside of him, pressing on that sensitive area, teasing him and making him squirm with the pleasure that was already so strong inside of him. It was a good ten minutes before it faded enough for his erection to go down and for him to be able to move without it being it’s own delicious torment.

But then Merlin started the vibration again. He tried to ignore it, and to not show just how much Merlin was really torturing him, but he _couldn’t_. He tried jerking off again, but it didn’t do a fucking thing except make it that much worse.

“Oh, fuck, I _hate_ you,” he moaned.

“No you don’t,” Merlin said smugly.

“Right now I do,” he protested weakly. “Fuck, _fuck_.”

Merlin just hummed to himself and waited, letting Eggsy squirm and moan while he tortured his lover. Once ten minutes was up, he shut it off again. “Enjoy your ten minutes.”

“Oh my _God_ , you’re not gonna do this…”

“Just like this, all day?” Merlin smirked. “Yes, I am.”

“That ain’t playin’ fair!”

“I’m sorry, did we have a rule about playing fair?”

“No-o-o.”

“Maybe next time, you’ll think about that.”

And ten minutes later, just as he was starting to get comfortable again, Merlin turned it back on. Eggsy yelled a blue streak at him, but he wasn’t yet ready to give up. But two hours later, when Harry got home, Eggsy was nearly out of his mind with the constant denial.

“Harry,” he all but crawled off the couch. “Harry, ya gotta fuck me. Now.”

Harry looked between Merlin, who was so smugly working on his report, and Eggsy, half-naked rock hard Eggsy. “I… I’m sorry, what?”

“We made a bet,” Merlin said. “Eggsy was hypnotized to make it harder for him to orgasm and I’ve been allowed to torment him for, oh, two hours now. If he begs _me_ to fuck him, he loses.”

“Ain’t no rule against you doing it,” he whined.

“And why is there no rule against that?”

“Because the suggestion was that he be unable to get off unless _I_ fuck him. I think he’s still hopeful that he can break it.”

“Fuck you, Merls,” he whined. “Like my body’s gonna know the difference between your cock and his.” He gave Harry a pleading, desperate look. “Please, fuck me. Now.”

“Good luck,” Merlin said lightly. “Given the rule about not taking that out all day.”

Eggsy’s jaw dropped. That _had_ been the rule. “Oh, you fucker. Merlin, Merlin please. You gotta let me take it out for a few minutes. Please.”

Merlin looked over at him finally and shut the toy off. Oh, he was _enjoying_ the fuck out of this. “Long enough for Harry to fuck yeh. And then it goes right back in.”

“Thank you. Fucking thank you.”

“I… haven’t agreed to this,” Harry said.

“Oh, God, Harry.” Eggsy went over to him and held onto Harry’s suit jacket. “Please. _Please_. Show me some fucking mercy and fuck me.”

“Eggsy, I’ve _just_ gotten home-”

Eggsy went down on his knees. “I’ll get you going,” he promised. “I know, I know, you like to relax a bit after getting home. _I know_ , but this is a fucking emergency.”

Harry made a soft sound. Eggsy on his knees and begging to be fucked. Talk about a fucking exploitable weakness of his. He put his hand on his young lover’s head and nodded. Instantly, Eggsy’s hands were on his belt, fumbling to get it unbuckled and get Harry’s trousers down. He wasn’t even hard when Eggsy took him into his mouth, but it didn’t take long at all. Eggsy was working at him with a desperation hitherto unknown to him.

Harry’s head fell back and he hissed in a breath. “Merlin, how long will this be affecting him for?”

“Just until I fuck him. It’s a one-time thing.”

“Shame. I could get used to him like this.”

Eggsy pulled away from Harry. “ _I couldn’t_.”

Harry pushed Eggsy’s head back to his cock and Eggsy gladly took him back into his mouth. He whimpered around it, because this wasn’t the kind of filling he _needed_ , even if he loved it. Harry let go of his head after another minute or so.

“You may take your toy out now,” Harry purred.

“Oh fuck, fuck, thank you,” Eggsy said.

He fumbled with it to get it out. He set it on the coffee table and then lay over it. Harry was fucking fooling himself if he thought he had it in him to get all the way to the bedroom like this. Harry hadn’t moved and Eggsy whined.

“Come on, Harry,” he begged.

Harry stepped out of his trousers and took his suit jacket off. He gathered his trousers up and lay them over the back of his chair. He knelt behind Eggsy, and his lover arched up before him, letting him have better access to him. Harry entered him and Eggsy cried out, pushing hard back against him. He met Harry with each thrust, trying to make the older man go faster and harder. Did Harry not _realize_ how much he needed it _right this second?_ But Harry was refusing to let himself be spurred on just yet.

Harry put his hands on Eggsy’s hips and forced him still. He thrust inside of him, his movements painfully slow. It wasn’t long before Eggsy’s inarticulate moaning became half-expressed begging and aroused whining. Harry found himself speeding up without meaning to. He couldn’t keep himself to his slow, meticulous speed, not with Eggsy being so fucking hot like this. He slammed hard into Eggsy as he came, and he felt the coffee table sliding under them. 

But Eggsy… Eggsy was still squirming under him. “Fuck. Fuck. It didn’t. I ain’t. _Fuck_.”

“Problem?” Merlin purred.

“You win!” he moaned. “You fucking arse, you win.”

“Like I said,” Merlin relaxed back against the sofa. “I never lose a bet.”

Eggsy looked up at him and shook his head. “I said you win!”

Harry kissed Eggsy’s neck and stood up from him. “I thought you had to beg Merlin?”

Eggsy whined. “But the table…”

Merlin chuckled. “You may beg me from there, dear.”

“Please fuck me. Please. Oh God, please fuck me.”

Merlin shrugged. “Maybe I’m not in the mood.”

Eggsy whimpered and lowered his head against the table. “You’re so cruel to me.”

“Yes, I suppose I am.” He stood and slipped out of his trousers. “Do enjoy my paperwork.”

“I will,” he promised. “I’ll love every second of it.”

Harry chuckled. “I don’t think he’s actually processing what you’re saying.”

“Probably not,” Merlin agreed.

He knelt behind Eggsy. Between the toy, the lubricant from it, and Harry fucking him, Eggsy was as slick an open as a woman and Merlin slipped right into him. Eggsy cried out, arching back against him. It didn’t take Eggsy long at all. His cries rose as he finally, deliciously, _wonderfully_ passed over the tipping point and came _hard_. He lay against the table, tiredly mewling as he was so wonderfully fucked, even after his orgasm had passed. He sighed pleasantly when he felt Merlin cum inside of him and then felt his lover’s arms around him.

“Never… betting against you again…”

“That would be wise, darling.”

He sighed, shifting against Merlin to be better cuddled, even if there was _no_ moving off the coffee table just yet. “But we’re _so_ doing this again sometime.”


	3. Sensory Deprivation

**Day 3** : **Sensory Deprivation** | **Temperature Play**

“Can you see at all?”

Eggsy shook his head. “No.”

Tilde chuckled, low and sultry. “Good. Give me your hands.”

Eggsy held his hands up to her. She guided them to the headboard and tied them to it. She moved down his body, letting her fingers trail down his chest, stomach, and down his leg. She tied one ankle to the bedpost, and then the other.

“We’re going to play a little game,” she said.

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm, I’m going to pick something and use it on you… until you tell me what it is. And then I’ll move onto something new.”

He grinned. “What if I can tell right away?”

“Like I said, I’ll move on when you tell me what it is.”

He shifted a bit, getting as comfortable as he could with how he was bound. “Alright. Try me.”

He could hear her moving around and then he felt something tapping the head of his cock. He frowned a little. It was slow tapping with something sorta wide and flat. Probably a flogger of some kind. He was _not_ okay with dick whipping; just the sound of it made him want to wince. But she knew that and he trusted her.

She moved up his shaft, his stomach, to his chest. She tapped his right pec once and then struck him just hard enough to hurt. He sighed and shifted.

“You can go harder, babe,” he said.

She struck again, harder this time. “I really shouldn’t, just to punish you.”

“Hey, I ain’t tryin’ ta top from the bottom! I’m just giving feedback.”

She hummed. “I suppose that’s a fair reason.” She struck again, higher this time. The last strike had left a nice looking red mark. “Do you know what it is?”

“Oh, I dunno,” he said with a grin. “Might have to keep going.”

She struck him several more times, turning the area a nice, warm red. She swapped sides and started again. When that side was a nice shade of red, she struck his nipple with it.

“Ah, _fuck_ , babe!”

She giggled. “You haven’t been guessing.”

“It’s a riding crop, okay!”

“Good boy,” she leaned over and kissed him, tasting his breath.

“Do I get a kiss every time I get it right?”

“Somewhere,” she promised.

He heard her moving around again and waited, eagerly. He felt something sharp and pointed at the base of his cock. He felt the pin-like pricks as she moved whatever it was up toward the head. He frowned a little, not out of displeasure but just from not being able to place it.

She grinned and put the Wartenberg wheel on his leg and brought it down toward his ankle. “Anything?”

“Mm, sharp thing?”

She chuckled and ran it, harder and quickly, across the sole of his foot. He jumped and let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a shriek. “What is it?”

“Sharp thing!” he said with a laugh.

“I don’t think you’re taking this seriously,” she said with a giggle.

“Oh, no, ma’am. I am the picture of seriousness.”

“Bullshit,” she said, running it along his side.

He squirmed, laughing at the sensation. “Babe!”

“Oh, are we ticklish?”

She ran it over his side again, and again. He squirmed in the restraints, laughing and shrieking as she mercilessly tickled him with it. She swapped sides on him without warning and he shrieked, trying to squirm the other way.

“It’s that fucking wheel thing. I dunno what it’s called,” he choked out through his laughter.

She stopped tickling him with it and kissed the nipple she’d struck. She sucked on it and grazed it with her teeth as she moved off of him. He sighed a moan and arched up at her. She was such a delicious tease sometimes.

The next thing he knew instantly, as something cold and wet touched his nipple. He sighed again, tipping his head back and letting her run the ice cube over and around his nipples.

“What is it?”

He grinned impishly. “Cold thing?”

She leaned close to his ear and whispered. “Is that what you’re going to call it if I shove it up your arse?”

He bit his lip. He knew she would, too. The question was: did he want her to? He grinned again. “It’s a cold thing.”

She didn’t do as she’d threatened. Instead she dug her nails into his scrotum, just hard enough to hurt.

“Nails!” he yelled. 

“Good boy,” she said.

She popped the melting ice cube in her mouth and then took _him_ into her mouth. He hissed a breath and arched up at her. Fucking shit, the hard, cold ice cube and her warm, soft mouth made for such a wonderful combination.

“I ain’t sayin’ what you’re using,” he sighed.

She chuckled and the vibration of it made him moan. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and used her tongue to push the ice cube along his shaft. When it melted enough, she pulled off of him long enough to drop the ice into her free hand. She pressed it against his anus and then inside of him. He made a sharp sound and she sat up from him.

“Too much?”

“No-o,” he moaned. “Fucking Hell, babe, no. Not at all. Not sure how I’d feel about, you know, multiple ice cubes, but one’s… fuck. One’s kinda nice.”

She grinned and swirled her tongue over the head of his cock. “Good,” she purred.

She straddled him, guiding him inside of her and riding him. She let her head fall back and sighed a moan. It didn’t matter where, she loved the feeling of him inside of her. 

“I thought you weren’t gonna stop with something until I guessed it.”

“And I said I’d give you a kiss somewhere when you got it right,” she laughed.

“Right, you did say that.”

“Besides,” she said as she shifted her angle so that he hit her in _just_ the right spot, “your hands are tied and you aren’t in the best position to eat me out.”

He laughed softly, thrusting up against her. “You could just untie me,” he pointed out.

“And who says I won’t? I’m not the one who-” She sighed a moan “-needs a break in between.”

“Your wish is my command, princess.”

She leaned down and kissed him. “My wish it to not be able to walk tomorrow.” Her voice was low and sensuous. “I want you to fuck me, every which way, until I just can’t anymore. And then I want you to fuck me again.”

He shivered beneath her. “ _Every_ which way?”

“Mmhmm.”

He shivered again, feeling himself reaching his tipping point. He arched up against her, meeting her hard as he came inside of her. He settled back on the bed with a sigh. 

“You better make it up to me for cuming already,” she said a little truculently.

“Your own fault with all you did to me,” he laughed. “Don’t worry, luv. You wanna not be able to walk tomorrow; I’m up for the challenge.”


	4. Corset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inspiration](https://images.plurk.com/71Jphr17XkFoHBvOHlvkl0.jpg)   
>  [Source](https://www.dhgate.com/store/product/luxury-purple-ball-gown-evening-dresses-3d/389112666.html)

**Day 4: Masks | Corset | Cross-Dressing | Formal Wear**

“Fucking _Hell_ , babe!” Eggsy gasped. 

She grinned behind him. “You said you wanted it tight.” She adjusted the last ‘x’ of the laces and pulled them again. “So I’m making it tight.”

Eggsy gripped onto the bedpost to keep from being pulled back at her. “Tight, yes, but I’d still like to be able to fucking breathe!”

She laughed and tied the lacings off. “Said every woman who wore a corset ever,” she teased. She ran her hands over his sides. “I hope you realize that, when we get home tonight, I’m fucking you before you get out of that.”

He turned and grinned. “I’d fucking hope so. I’m not getting done up all pretty just to look nice.”

She giggled and helped him get into a crinoline slip; it made his hips look wider than his shoulders, and made his waist look all the tighter. She went over to the dress and looked at it for a moment. Fuck, it was _gorgeous_ and he was going to look so good and so _fuckable_ in it. She took it off the hanger and brought it over to him. She slipped it over his head and made sure it lined up well with the corset before tying the ornamental corset lacings in the back.

It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline, and a shade of lavender that brought out his eyes wonderfully. The corset, top of the hips, and bottom quarter of the dress were decorated with pink appliqué flowers and darker purple, lace-like designs. The skirt was floor length and had a sweep train.

She’d done his makeup - just around his eyes - before starting on the corset and she checked it over. He laughed at how seriously she was taking this whole thing, but he loved her all the more for it. She playfully scowled at him.

“Well, just for that, I’m not giving you a kiss.”

“Not sure how you’d get to me with these hips,” he said, giving a little shake.

“God, you’re cute. No wonder I put up with you.” She went over to the vanity and hummed softly. “So… what do you want to be open for?”

“Ah… I.” He shrugged. “I dunno. I mean, fucking a stranger is one thing when it’s a mission, but just… to do it…”

She chuckled. “Dancing only? Maybe some fondling?”

He scoffed. “Like to see someone feel me up with all-a this.”

She eyed him for a moment, smirking. “I could not only feel you up, but suck you off in that dress without anyone knowing.”

“Well, yeah, I’m my own tent right now.”

She giggled. “How about this? There’s the option to leave you untagged, which is sorta like saying ‘at my discretion’.”

“That sounds fantastic.”

She picked up a matching leather collar from the vanity and brought it over to him. He bent his head forward so she could put it on him and buckle it. He shivered when he heard her snap a lock in place and then kiss him between his shoulders.

“Just remember, whatever you do tonight, you’re still _mine_.”

A lusty sigh escaped him. “You keep talking like that and we’re not gonna get there.”

She laughed and steered him over to the vanity, and helped him sit. “Any last words?”

He sighed. “None that’ll be famous.”

She swatted him lightly on the arm, and then picked up a gag that was more of a muzzle and put it on him. It had been made for him and moulded perfectly to his face. It covered his mouth, and curved upward to follow his cheekbones back toward his ears. There were snap rivets along the top of it. The bottom of it went under his chin and back to his throat. The leather had been dyed to match his skin color as closely as possible and had a well designed pair of lips where his own were covered. They were formed in an eternal soft smile and were colored a soft shade of pink that matched the flowers of his dress.

She got his wig off of the stand and put it on him. The dark hair fell just past his shoulder blades and had soft waves to it. She picked up the gag’s matching mask. This had been dyed to match the dress and covered the rest of his face, leaving just enough space for him to breathe. She snapped it to the gag and then buckled the mask behind his head. The last touches were elbow-length gloves and slipper flats.

With him taken care of, she got ready. But he’d been the complex one for the evening, so it took a relatively short time. She wore a simple black suit and had pinned her hair up. Her tie matched his gown.

“I think we make a pair,” she said, and then giggled. “Not that you can answer me. I think I like this.”

He swatted at her arm and she dodged back, giggling again.

“No, no, you’re right,” she grinned. “I’d miss your tongue.”

He made a muffled sound of playful annoyance.

“Oh, you’d miss eating me out just as much,” she said playfully. She put on her own mask, a simple black one that covered her eyes and forehead. She took his hand and kissed it. “Shall we?”

He nodded and she helped him down to the car. He had to keep the skirt pulled up a bit as he went down the stairs and he was glad she talked him out of trying to do this in heels. But he managed to get down without tripping on himself and into the car.

When the arrived at the party, Tilde was given a number and she hooked it on his collar. There was going to be a ‘silent’ auction, with the submissives gagged for the night. Tilde led him around, showing him off as much as she could and enjoying the looks he was getting. They’d been mingling for about a half an hour when the auction started. Tilde led Eggsy to the stage when his number came up and the auctioneer helped him up.

“Our next lot is this lovely young thing. And she is open to…” he pulled the number away and showed the lack of tag, “Oooh, she’s open to whatever _she_ feels like. Could be your lucky day _or not_. Who’ll start?”

“£10,000,” came an unfamiliar male voice from the back.

Eggsy stared; his jaw would have dropped if he hadn’t been muzzled. Okay, yeah, so there were some rich people at this event. Sure, the money was going to charity. But who the _fuck_ drops ten _grand_ on a night with someone who literally owes them nothing more than a single fucking dance?

“I have… a very generous opening bid. Would anyone else care to bid?” He waited for a moment, clearly as surprised by this as Eggsy. “Well then, sold to the gentleman in the back for £10,000. Do enjoy your night.”

Eggsy waited off to the side of the stage while the man approached. He was older than Eggsy, Greek, and had shoulder-length, curly hair. And he wasn’t alone. He had a man with him. That man had slicked back, black hair and was wearing a black suit, complete with top hat and tails. He had shiny black gloves on and was using a gentleman’s cane, although he showed no actual need for one. His mask covered his entire face and was black on one side, white on the other.

“Hello, dear,” the Greek man said, taking Eggsy’s hand and kissing it. “My friend here had wanted to play the silent submissive role this evening, but when he saw you, he wanted to buy your night.”

His companion bowed politely.

“I agreed, but in the spirit of things, I think it’s best he keep silent.”

Eggsy laughed quietly, the soft sound muffled by the leather. He pulled his skirt out to the side and did his best attempt at a curtsy.

“I think she’s amenable,” he said with a grin. “Well, you two enjoy each other and I will be at the bar enjoying _myself_.”

The music had already started and the man held out his arm to Eggsy. Eggsy took it, laying his hand in the crook of the proffered arm. He was led to the dancefloor and all but swung into his date’s arms. He let his date lead them, silently glad that he’d practiced this with Tilde. A man pays ten grand for a dance and the possibility of more, you don’t want to spend that dance stomping on his feet.

He hadn’t known what to expect, although he’d suspected that his date’s hands would go everywhere. But one hand stayed on his, the other on his waist. He was spun around the floor and dipped. He was a little sad when the song ended, and everyone clapped politely, as if it was live music. Eggsy noticed, with some amusement, that his silent date was clapping silently.

He turned to Eggsy and motioned to the bar with a curious look. Eggsy considered for a moment, but… he’d been utterly swept up by the whole fairytale princess thing going on for him. He motioned to the dance floor and his date laughed quietly under his gag. They danced through several more songs, before something faster started. Eggsy wasn’t quite certain he could manage fast dancing in a corset.

He took his date by the arm and was led off of the dance floor. They found an empty corner to rest in and watched the others dance. His date maneuvered him against the wall and put his hands on Eggsy’s masked cheeks, tilting his head back. He leaned down and kissed Eggsy through their gags. Even with all of the layers and layers of satin, taffeta and netting between them, Eggsy could feel how hard his date was. It made his breath catch, because he knew it meant his date could feel how hard _he_ was.

His date gave him a curious look and Eggsy looked away. Why did this make him feel so fucking shy all of a sudden? He had Tilde’s permission to do whatever he wanted, and it wasn’t like he’d never fucked someone he didn’t really know (but at least he’d known their first name). But this? This had him suddenly shy.

His date laughed quietly and made Eggsy look at him. He took a step back and kissed Eggsy’s hand. He had to wonder what it _was_ with him and gentlemen. Did he have a sign over his head that said ‘gentlemen _always_ ride’? Eggsy shrugged with an almost coy look, and his date stepped forward again. 

His date twined his fingers with Eggsy’s and held their hands up. He squeezed Eggsy’s hand, pointedly staring at him. Eggsy got it, or he thought he did. That was going to be their signal to stop. Eggsy nodded.

His date started carefully gathering up Eggsy’s skirt and slip until he could slide his hand under it. Eggsy hadn’t bothered with stockings or pants, and his date’s hand was soon tightly wrapped around his cock. He started stroking Eggsy, and Eggsy’s hips bucked toward the talented hand. It was like his date knew _exactly_ how he liked it, and he was soon moaning behind the gag. His breath started coming more rapidly, and he could barely get a full breath to begin with. He started feeling lightheaded and his date pinned him against the wall to keep him on his feet. He wanted to squeeze his date’s hand because he was going to faint, but at the same time, everything felt so fucking _good_. He came with a muffled cry, his eyes rolling back, and then he _did_ faint. But the orgasm had been fucking _worth it._

He didn’t know how long he’d been out for when he came to. He was in a side room; it was dim and quiet. His wig, gag, and mask were off; they were on the coffee table in front of him. For that matter, his dress was off, too. He was wrapped in a blanket and he could feel that the corset had been loosened. Tilde was sitting in a chair across from him. His date’s top hat, mask, and wig were on the table beside his own. He realized his head was in his date’s lap and he looked up at him.

“Good evening, Eggsy.”

“Hello, Harry,” he said with a laugh. “How the fuck did you even know it was me?”

Harry touched the mole on Eggsy’s throat. “I asked Tilde to leave that bare.”

“So you both set me up is what I’m hearing.”

“Of course,” she said with a giggle. “So your stranger wouldn’t be so strange.”

“Mm,” he closed his eyes again, relaxing against Harry. “So… who was the other guy?”

“Markos,” Harry answered. “We met some years ago when I was on spontaneous holiday in Greece. I thought he’d be the perfect distraction for tonight.”

“That’s _one_ word for him,” Eggsy agreed and tried to sit up.

“Easy,” Harry chided and helped Eggsy sit up and lean against him. Tilde handed him a bottle of water and he held it to Eggsy’s lips. “Drink.”

Eggsy gave him an impish little smirk but did as he was told. “So you’re gonna help redress me, yeah?”

“Oh, I don’t know. If you’re going to pass out like that again, perhaps it would be best to just leave you like this.”

“That’s cold, Harry.”

“I suppose we _could_ help him get dressed again,” Tilde offered. “And then take him home and fuck him until he passes out again.”

“What about your friend?”

“He came with his current lover. They’re staying in a hotel.”

Eggsy looked at Tilde, then at Harry, and carefully got to his feet. Once he was sure he wasn’t gonna face-plant, he got the dress and started pulling it back on. They could put the corset back on him once they were home. And... maybe the gag. 


	5. Sadism/Masochism

**Day 5: Sadism/Masochism | Aftercare**

Merlin pulled the knot tight. “Good?”

Eggsy gave the rope an experimental tug. He leaned back, letting the rope hold his weight for a moment before straightening up. The knot held without tightening further. “Good.” Eggsy settled into a comfortable stance and leaned his head against his bound hands.

Merlin ran his hand over Eggsy’s bare back. His skin was cool to the touch, for now. He picked out a flogger with nicely wide tails, one that would be more thuddy than stingy. He started with quick hits across one shoulder blade and then the other. It wasn’t long before Eggsy was relaxing against the post and sighing every so often.

“You could always charge people for this,” he sighed. “Call it massage therapy.”

“I could always stop warming yeh up, too.”

“Just teasing you, damn.”

Merlin stepped forward, grabbed Eggsy by the hair, and yanked his head to the side. He leaned his head just by Eggsy’s ear. “And what have I said about teasing me?”

“No-o-ot when it’s just us?”

“Right,” he said and bit Eggsy’s neck.

Eggsy arched against him, yelling in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Fuck, _fuck_ , _fuck_!” His voice rose in pitch with each word and Merlin let go, both of his flesh and his hair. “You’re just rewarding bad behavior,” Eggsy said impishly.

“I’m rewarding your correct answer,” he corrected. “Next time, I _won’t_.”

“Cold.”

Merlin laughed, and it was this dark and low chuckle that made Eggsy hard. “Oh, my dear, you have _no_ idea how cold I could get.”

Eggsy shivered. Fucker _knew_ what talking to him like that did to him. He leaned quietly against his hands again, waiting. Because he knew, from experience, that as long as he teased Merlin, Merlin wouldn’t continue. 

“Good,” Merlin said after Eggsy had been still and silent for a minute.

He picked up a wooden cane and eyed Eggsy’s back. Eggsy had made some stupid crack when Merlin had first brought it home, comparing it to a magic wand out of Harry Potter. Merlin bent it a couple times and then struck Eggsy. He didn’t go as hard as he could, or as hard as he’d pushed Eggsy before, but then… the night was young.

Eggsy hissed and squirmed against the post. “That the new one?”

“Yes,” Merlin said, hitting him again and making a lovely set of parallel marks.

“Definitely not swishy,” Eggsy said. “Maybe a bit springy, though.”

Merlin struck him again, going quite a bit harder this time. Eggsy was going to have a lovely bruise there for his trouble.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Eggsy shrieked. “Maybe it’s a bit more _stingy_ than _spr_ -”

Merlin struck him again, mid-word. “One more word,” he threatened quietly, “about those fucking books, and I’m untying you.”

The comment was halfway to Eggsy’s lips when he heard Merlin’s threat, and he bit it back. He wasn’t sure how serious Merlin was about being annoyed by them, but he knew Merlin would follow through with the threat once made.

“Okay, okay,” he said. “No more comments about it.”

Merlin grabbed Eggsy by the hair and jerked his head aside, baring the unmarked side, and bit down. Eggsy shrieked and arched against him. Merlin could feel Eggsy shaking from the pain and pleasure. He let go, roughly pushing Eggsy’s head forward again.

“Good boy,” he purred.

He struck Eggsy several more times, until he had a set of five neatly parallel lines on both shoulder blades. He ran his hand over the marks and over Eggsy’s now warm skin and kissed the one that had already started bruising.

“I’m going to go harder.”

“Mm-kay.”

He struck again, hard enough to break the skin in a couple places. Eggsy shrieked and Merlin cocked his head slightly. Because something had sounded… off. He pulled Eggsy’s head back, and could see tears on his cheeks.

“Good tears?”

“ _Very_ good tears,” he confirmed.

Merlin pushed his head forward again and returned to his pattern making. He finished one shoulder, leaving a second set of five parallel marks, these ones crossing the first. He ran his hand over the raised diamond pattern on the shoulder. It had bled, yes, but not terribly.

He swapped to Eggsy’s other shoulder and struck. He realized too late that his aim was off. The last few centimeters of the lash mark were closer to Eggsy’s spine than he ever hit. Eggsy didn’t shriek; he all but screamed.

“Fuck,” he carefully prodded Eggsy’s head up again. “Tell me how you are.”

“Good. I’m-”

“Eggsy,” he all but growled sternly.

“Green. I’m green. Really.”

Merlin nodded. “Alright.”

He kissed Eggsy, softly and gently, before moving to Eggsy’s back. He kissed the angry mark at Eggsy’s spine, sucking very lightly on the skin, before stepping back from him again. He struck, taking extra care with his aim, and hit his target. Eggsy… didn’t make a sound, however, and Merlin saw the way he rolled his shoulders forward.

“Alright,” he said softly and set the cane aside. “You’re _not_ green.”

“No, I _am_.”

Merlin pressed against him from behind and pulled the knot loose. He could _hear_ just how not-green Eggsy was getting. He picked Eggsy up and carried him over to the settee.

“It’s alright, love. I’m not mad.”

Eggsy pressed his face against Merlin’s neck. “I’m sor-”

“No.” Merlin set Eggsy down on the settee and wrapped a blanket around him. “You do _not_ apologize for this. Ever.”

He got a bottle of water and handed it to Eggsy, before sitting beside him. He pulled his wrapped up lover into his arms.

“What you do, my darling one,” Merlin’s voice was soft and tender, “is relax and let me take care of you.” 

Eggsy sighed and settled against him. He felt Merlin shift and heard the playroom tv come on. “Mm, what’re we watching?”

“Cartoons.”

“You’re not serious,” he laughed and looked over. “Oh. You are…”

“Low drama, comforting sounds, and you barely have to pay attention. I believe that’s what you asked for.”

Eggsy giggled and settled against him again. “Yeah, but…”

“Don’t ‘but’ me,” he said and kissed Eggsy’s temple. “I asked what you wanted down here for when I take care of you. I followed your wishes, darling.”

Eggsy sighed softly. It was a good place to be, wrapped in a blanket, wrapped in Merlin’s arms. It was warm and comforting, and he was going to end up napping soon if he didn’t move. He tried to, but Merlin stilled him and kept him lounging the way he was. He wondered, vaguely, as he was drifting off if Merlin would actually leave the cartoons on while he slept.


	6. Praise-Kink

**Day 6: Sensory Deprivation | Praise-Kink | Cunnilingus**

Eggsy was kneeling and sitting back on his heels. His hands were on his knees and his head was down. He was breathing slowly, evenly. He was naked, save for a blindfold, and he had earbuds in. He hadn’t moved from the spot for 45 minutes, and he’d only tensed momentarily when he’d felt the floor vibrating when someone had come in.

It had been two someones, and he knew it. But he’d also been given very clear instructions to not move and to just focus on breathing until the blindfold came off. It had been super hard the first time Harry had done this to him. It had felt like _forever_ before he’d taken the blindfold back off; the clock had said only ten minutes had gone by. It had taken him months to get to the point where he could do it for long periods like this.

It had become part of their, well, _ritual_. Anytime he and Harry got up to something kinky, on went the blindfold, in went the earbuds playing white noise, and he was left to kneel for a period of time. Sometimes Harry had him do it even when Merlin or Tilde were involved. It sent him right into that place where there was nothing but what Harry said and his complete obedience.

He heard the white noise cut out and felt his heart start speeding. He had to force the next few breaths to be slow. He knew the end of the white noise meant the blindfold was about to come off. This was always the hardest part, and he knew Harry knew it, too. He knew because Harry had asked him, and Harry had started increasing the time between the noise cutting out and the blindfold coming off.

But the noise had barely been off for two minutes when he felt Harry take the earbuds away. Eggsy felt his heart hammering, but he kept his breathing slow and deep. He wanted to move so badly, so _very_ badly, but he hadn’t been told he could yet.

He felt Harry’s warm lips on his cool forehead and he shivered, his breath escaping him in a shuddery sigh. His eyes were closed behind the blindfold and he felt Harry’s hands on the back of his head, untying the blindfold.

“You may open your eyes, my pet.”

Eggsy opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. He raised his head until he met Harry’s eyes and smiled. Fuck, he always felt such an odd combination of relaxed and excited when the blindfold came off.

“You did very well, pet,” Harry purred. “I’m pleased.”

Eggsy’s smile grew. He didn’t know if it was normal for kinky shit or not, but Harry never scolded him while they were doing things. He’d praise him, sure, especially on shit he’d struggled with, and it felt fucking amazing. But Harry always kept any criticisms until they’d finished and Eggsy was out of this sort of headspace.

“Go and join Tilde.”

“Yes, Harry,” he breathed.

He slowly got to his feet, and Harry stayed by him until they were both certain Eggsy’s legs weren’t too asleep to hold him. Eggsy tapped his feet against the floor, first the left and then the right, until he got enough feeling back in his legs to walk over to her. 

She was seated in the middle of the sofa. Eggsy wasn’t sure how Harry wanted him to join her - on the sofa or kneeling - but before he could ask, Harry’s hand was on the back on his neck. His head tipped forward at the touch and he stopped moving. Harry’s hand slipped up into Eggsy’s hair and pulled his head back. Eggsy groaned softly and felt his knees want to give. 

“I love when he’s like that,” Tilde sighed.

Harry chuckled quietly. “I could train you, as well.”

He pulled Eggsy’s hair back further. Eggsy didn’t protest. Instead his shifted his stance and bent back with Harry’s hand. He held onto Harry’s wrist to keep from falling back. They both knew that if Harry pulled too far or let go too suddenly, Eggsy would fall; Eggsy knew Harry wouldn’t let him fall, and was willing to go where Harry pushed him to.

“I could do worse than having a pair of submissives trained to be putty in my hands.”

He saw Tilde shiver and he smiled slowly at the reaction. He put a hand on Eggsy’s back and guided him back upright. Eggsy sighed and leaned back against him for a moment.

“I’m not exactly… I mean.” She bit her lip. “I still want to play with him.”

“Of course,” Harry said. “And I wouldn’t dream of stopping you, on your own, anyway. As for when we’re together...” He ran his fingers along Eggsy’s spine. “Kneel in front of her, pet.”

Eggsy did as he was told and Harry walked around behind Tilde. He reached down and put his hand on the topmost button of her shirt.

“May I?”

She shivered. “Yes…”

Harry started slowly unbuttoning her shirt. He could feel her heart hammering under his hand, and he pulled her shirt open. He slid his hands in the lacy cups of her bra and pinched her nipples. She moaned and arched against the back of the sofa.

“Would you like to feel his tongue inside of you?” he asked, his lips close enough to her ear for her to feel his breath on her skin,

She whined softly and nodded.

He twisted her nipples harder. “When I ask you a question, I expect a _spoken_ answer.”

“Yes,” she cried. “Yes, I want that.”

“Mm?” Harry chuckled but didn’t let her go. He could feel her squirming under his hands and hear her little mewling cries of lust. “And would you like his lips on your clit? Sucking on it perhaps? Or maybe for him to fuck your cunt with his hand until he’s slick enough to fuck your arse with it?”

“All of it,” she moaned.

“Spread her wide, my pet.”

Eggsy grinned up at Harry and put his hands on Tilde’s legs. He pushed her skirt up and then let his hands slip up to her thighs. He pushed her legs apart and then up, so that she was completely bared to him. She was already wet and Eggsy wanted so badly to give her what she wanted, but Harry hadn’t said to.

“Should I let him? Should I tell him to give you what you want?”

“Please,” she whined. “Fuck, please.”

Harry nodded to Eggsy. Eggsy pushed two fingers inside of her and then added a third. He licked at her clit and sucked lightly on it before moving lower and licking at her pussy even as he fucked her with his hand. He pulled his fingers out of her before too long and started working them into her arse. He moved his mouth back up to her clit and pushed the fingers of his free hand into her cunt. She all but screamed as he fucked her with his hands. Harry held her still against the back of the sofa, never letting go of her nipples, but her legs wrapped around Eggsy’s shoulders and she started thrusting in time with his hands.

Harry waited until he cries had taken on just the right sound, until he knew she was close. “Don’t come,” he purred into her ear.

“What?!” she bucked against Eggsy. “No, no, Harry. I can’t. I _can’t_.”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” he threatened and bit her neck.

She was beyond feeling any real pain from what Harry was doing. She was so _close_ and his hands and his teeth felt so _good_. “I can’t,” she whimpered. “I can’t.”

He chuckled against her neck and listened as she whimpered over and over again, and yet still held herself back. “You’re so good,” he whispered to her finally. “Come for me.”

Her legs tightened around Eggsy and she pulled him down tighter as she came. Harry listened to her inarticulate crying as her orgasm rode her. She let her legs relax and Eggsy put his hands under her knees, supporting her legs and lowering them back to the sofa. She made soft little sounds as she felt him licking the wetness from her cunt.

Harry let go of her breasts and kissed her temple. “I thought you _couldn’t_ ,” he teased.

“I didn’t… think I could…” she panted.

Eggsy kissed her thigh and looked up at Harry. “May I take care of her, Harry?”

Harry nodded and smiled. “Of _course_ , pet.”

Eggsy got on the sofa with her and she snuggled up to him. Harry got her some water and sat with them, idly running his hand along her thigh. He watched as Eggsy held her and only half-listened as they talked quietly. His pet was still quite aroused, but his attention was wholly on taking care of Tilde. That pleased Harry and he made a mental note to reward Eggsy for that later, once the woman between them had come down completely.


	7. Body-Swap

**Day 7: Body-swap | Triple Penetration**

The first thing Eggsy was aware of when he woke was a very foreign weight on his chest. Had the dog gotten into bed with them? How even? He reached up to push the dog off of him and… it wasn’t the dog. There wasn’t anything on the blanket. Which meant the weight was physical.

“Fuck!” He sat up, because his mind was racing with thoughts of _why_ his chest might feel heavy. He put a hand to his chest and… found breasts. “What the _fuck_?!”

And that’s when he heard it, not _his_ voice, but _Tilde’s_. He looked toward the body still in bed with him and found himself staring at… himself.

“There is _no_ way I’m awake. Nope, this is just some… hyper-fucking-realistic dream.”

That _had_ to be it. How else was he supposed to explain waking up in _his wife’s body_?

“Babe?”

Hearing his own voice was fucking _odd_. He watched as _his body_ rolled over, _his arm_ reaching out and touching him. And, of course, because this was a dream, once his body sat up, that person would just go with it and act like he’d _always_ been Tilde.

But when _his eyes_ opened and looked at him, they widened, first in confusion and then in fright. And Eggsy watched as _he_ scrambled out of the bed and back from him.

“ _What in the fuck_?!”

Eggsy felt his jaw drop. Or Tilde’s jaw. Or… _whatever_. Because that had been _Swedish_. From _his mouth_. From what was clearly a very panicked Tilde.

“ _What the fuck is going on? Who the fuck are you? Why are you me? Why do I have a man’s fucking body?!_ ”

“Babe,” Eggsy said slowly, holding a hand out to Tilde. “Try again in English, okay? You’re freaked out, I get it. _I’m_ fucking freaked out.”

Of course, the sudden yelling had gotten Merlin and Harry’s attention, and they’d come running. They saw no immediate problem. Tilde was on the bed, with her hand out to a very terrified looking Eggsy. 

“Eggsy…?” Harry kept his voice soft and gentle. “What is it, darling?”

“What?” Tilde’s confusion only grew, because Harry was looking _at her_. “Eggsy…?”

“Yeah, babe,” Eggsy nodded. “I don’t get it, but I’m you an’ you’re me.”

“ _That isn’t fucking possible_.”

Eggsy grinned. “Once you’re calmed down, call your dad and impress him with all the Swedish I learned overnight.”

Tilde stared at him. And then started giggling. Oh, _fuck_ , it sounded weird giggling as Eggsy. And it didn’t make it any better. She was freaking the fuck out and it was either start laughing or crying.

Eggsy got off the bed and went over to Tilde and held her. It was weird as Hell, stroking his own hair. “It’s alright, babe.”

“The first thing we need to do is figure out what caused this,” Merlin said once Tilde’s giggling had passed.

“I quite agree,” Harry said quietly. “If this is some new-”

“Hang on,” Eggsy interrupted with a grin. “We ain’t got a single clue, yeah? So why don’t we just… enjoy it for a bit.”

“ _Enjoy_ it?” Tilde repeated.

He nodded. “Yeah, ain’t you the _least_ bit curious about what fuckin’ with a cock feels like?”

She bit her lip and shrgged a little. “Well, I mean…”

Harry chuckled. It was an odd expression to see on ‘Eggsy’s’ face, but he’d known Tilde long enough to be able to read it. She _was_ curious. “We’ll leave you to it, then.”

“No!” Eggsy turned toward them. “I mean.. Well…”

Harry’s brow rose. “Well?”

Eggsy grinned. “How likely is it that I’ll get another chance to be fucked by all three of you as a woman? This is like… science! Merlin, you like science! Only this’ll be _sexy_ science!”

Merlin chuckled. “Eggsy wakes up a woman and his first thought is shagging.”

“Well, there _does_ come a point in _every_ young woman's life when she becomes curious about her body,” Harry said with a grin. “Eggsy just… went straight to that.”

“Well, he has a point,” Tilde said with a little giggle. She was looking down at the flacid dick she was currently in possession of and swishing her hips back and forth.

“Babe, _what_ are you even doing?”

She looked up, giggling again. “You want three men to fuck you because you suddenly have a vagina. _I’m_ having fun just playing with myself.”

Eggsy snickered. “That’s not generally how a bloke plays with himself.”

“Well, he’s had a penis since before he was born. I _just_ got one.”

“How tempted are you to just start recording them?” Harry asked quietly.

“Don’t encourage me,” Merlin said with a smirk.

“I’m going to go be responsible and call in. I’ll get someone searching for other incidents.” Harry paused and looked back at their two lovers. “Assuming they’ve returned to some semblance of adulthood by the time I get back-”

Merlin snickered.

“-then we can talk about… experimenting for ‘science’.”

*

By the time Harry returned, Eggsy and Tilde were on the bed. They’d been taking turns touching each other in varying, and not always sexual, places. It had been educational so far, with each of them learning _exactly_ what felt best for their lover and where. 

“You never told me how _weird_ getting wet feels,” Eggsy said, shifting on the bed.

Tilde giggled. “What were you expecting?”

“I dunno… like I don’t notice when I start sweating or the spit in my mouth.”

She grinned. “You notice when it gets heavy though.” She grabbed Eggsy’s nipples and squeezed them just the way she knew her body would react to the best. Eggsy’s breath caught and he arched back. “Sort of like now, hm?”

“That was mean,” he said with a grin. He looked over at Harry and Merlin. “So…?”

Harry and Merlin exchanged a look, and then Harry nodded. “It’s _your_ fantasy, Eggsy.”

Eggsy grinned. “Okay, okay.” He paused and looked at Tilde. “How odd would it be if we were facing each other?”

Tilde giggled and put her arms around Eggsy’s neck. “ _Really_ fucking weird.”

“Right. So, obviously, that’s what we’re doing, yeah?”

She grinned. “Obviously.”

Eggsy waited while the other two undressed and then looked over at them. Merlin and Harry were having something of a silent conversation. Harry nodded finally and went over to Eggsy. He felt Harry’s hand on the small of his back. Tilde had a smaller frame than he did and it made Harry’s hand feel all the bigger. Harry worked a finger inside Eggsy’s ass, and Eggsy let out a quiet hiss.

“Oh my _God_ , babe,” he felt himself rocking back against Harry’s hand. “I had no _idea_ your arse was so fucking sensitive.”

“Just wait until he’s got his cock up your ass.” She grinned at Harry. “I bet he cums just from that.”

Harry laughed and worked a second finger inside Eggsy. “Given the experience you have with this body, I will not take you up on that bet.”

“Ha-ar-rry,” the word was caught in a moan. “Just fuck me already. Oh, God, just fuck me.”

Tilde giggled. That was about how she’d been the first time she’d been fucked in the arse. She hadn’t actually been stretched enough, and she hadn’t cared. It had hurt, but fuck, it had been such delicious pain and she’d come after only a few thrusts.

Harry quirked his brow at her and she nodded. It was nice of him to ask _her_ before he did things to her body, even if she wasn’t in possession of it at the moment. She hadn’t expected him to do it, not when she’d already agreed to the ‘sexy science experimenting’, but then Harry _was_ the consummate gentleman. 

Tilde lay back and pulled Eggsy down with her. He mounted her and she could _feel_ him wanting to move and fuck. Harry entered Eggsy from behind and she could feel him shuddering between them. She grinned because she knew the moment they got moving, Eggsy was going to cum. Sure enough, as soon as Harry started guiding Eggsy, Eggsy clamped down on them both and started shuddering. She felt him bite down on her shoulder even as he started moving against them both again.

Merlin waited until Eggsy was well on his way to a second orgasm before wrapping his hand in that long, blonde hair. Eggsy squeaked in surprise as Merlin pulled Eggsy’s head. Eggsy licked the head of Merlin’s cock and then took him, greedily, into his mouth. Eggsy felt Tilde push a hand between them and felt her fingertips press against his clit. He cried out around Merlin’s cock. He could feel Harry and Tilde moving with him even as Merlin fucked his face.

He hadn’t even realized what it was _like_ for Tilde, for the feeling of an orgasm to just spur him on and make him move more and more. For the way it made the next orgasm come so much quicker. At one point, he would have sworn they came back-to-back.

But then he felt Tilde cumming inside of him, and he whined. He didn’t want them to be done yet; he was enjoying the fuck out of this whole multiple-orgasm shit. It wasn’t much longer when he felt Harry cumming in him, and _fuck_ if the feeling of Harry filling him with cum didn’t set him off again. He knew Merlin had to be close, and then he could taste Merlin cumming, and he drank it down like nectar.

He pulled away from Merlin and lay his head on Tilde’s chest, panting. He was shaking all over. And the fucked up part was he knew he could keep going if he wanted to. He had to wonder how Tilde got anything done ever when she could have marathon orgasm times like this.

Harry pulled off of him, moving so he could lay beside Eggsy and Tilde, and Merlin could join them. They both put an arm over Eggsy’s back, so that all three of them were holding him as he came down.

“Nope, nu-uh, nothin’ doin’,” he muttered after a bit.

“What?” Tilde asked, stroking his cheek.

“Not switching back. I’m _keeping_ this multi-orgasm shit. Oh my _fucking_ God, babe.”

She smirked. “Do you _really_ want to deal with _everything_ that comes with that?”

“No,” he muttered against her. “I want the perk without the rest.”

She giggled under him. “Well, depending on how long it takes them to undo whatever did this… I _do_ have a vibrator you’re welcome to play with until then. Considering… I don’t think you can work while you’re me.”

“Probably not, no.” He lay against her for a moment. “So… _where_ is that vibrator?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There prolly should have been more wtf?! on Merlin and Harry's parts, but I'm not feeling the best and it's a silly one-shot.


	8. Prostitution/Sex Work

**Day 8: Prostitution / Sex Work**

There was a knock at his hotel room door. He opened it and there stood a thing of beauty. Eggsy was wearing skintight jeans and a button down shirt that was half-way open. He had little grin on his face and smelled of some inexpensive (but not _cheap_ ) cologne.

“Mr. Jones?” he purred and leaned against the doorframe. “I think you called for a date.”

“Yes. Come in,” Harry stepped back and let him inside.

“Just so we’re clear, money up front.”

Harry handed him a roll of bills and it disappeared into a pocket. How Eggsy got his hand in that pocket, much less the roll of cash, was beyond him.

“So… you wanna get started?”

Eggsy stripped, and then stripped him. Harry let himself be led to the bed and then got on top of Eggsy. He slipped inside of the younger man and pressed his face to Eggsy’s neck.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” he growled quietly.

“Reason we ain’t dropped the act?” Eggsy asked, arching under him. It had been fucking _months_ since he’d been fucked by any of his lovers.

“Camera. Merlin says it’s video only.”

“Good thing I’m a whore that kisses,” he said, pulling Harry down to his mouth and wrapping his legs around Harry’s own. He pulled himself up harder against Harry, wanting to be filled by the man.

“How close are you?” Harry asked as they broken the kiss.

“We just _started_ , luv,” Eggsy teased.

“You know what I’m asking,” Harry said, nipping at Eggsy’s lip.

“Close. Maybe a couple more months, and I’ll have it.” He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “And when I come home, you an’ Merls and Tilde are fucking me for the next three days. That’s it. No work, no missions, no royal bullshit. Just fuckin’.”

“I don’t think there’s going to be any ‘fuckin’’ the first night,” he said and bit Eggsy’s shoulder. “I think we’re just going to dote on you.”

Eggsy chuckled under him. “Luv, I’ve been fucking men all over the bloody country. I’m gonna need a _good_ fuck, one where the-” He arched, crying out. “Yeah, one where they know to hit right fucking there.”

Harry smirked down at him. “Hardly my fault you took this mission.”

“Right, I could have let Tequila take it. Nothing says inconspicuous like a rentboy from Texas.”

Harry chuckled. “You can tell him that at next check-in. Which… hopefully will be your last.”

“And if not, guess I’ll just live the fantasy for a night.”

“Careful he doesn’t tie you up,” Harry teased.

“Fuck you talkin’ about? Of _course_ he’s gonna tie me up.”

Harry laughed and lowered his head back to Eggsy’s neck. “How long did I pay for?”

Eggsy smiled softly. “The entire night.”

“Good.”


	9. Sthenolagnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got fluffy and schmoopy in a hurry.

**Day 9: Sthenolagnia | Praise-kink**

When Eggsy got home, Harry, Merlin, and Tilde were all waiting for him. And they all looked _serious_. Like ‘something is wrong and we’re going to Talk’ serious. He looked from Harry, to Tilde, to Merlin. None of their faces told him a thing.

“What? I do… something?”

It had him nervous. Dean had been the only one to ever meet him at the door with that sort of look. And that sort of look had always, _always_ , meant a beating. And not the fun, sexy kind Merlin gave him on a semi-regular basis. The real kind.

“Come with us,” Harry said, his tone curt.

Eggsy reminded himself he was safe and then followed them. The led him to the bedroom. Harry’s closet mirror was in the middle of the room. Tilde’s was next to it. They surrounded him and herded him to the pair of mirrors.

“What do you see?” Harry asked, his voice soft and tender now.

“Someone who wants to know what the fuck is going on,” Eggsy answered.

Harry smiled slightly at the almost ritual they had. Harry took Eggsy’s suit jacket off of him. Tilde took his tie. Merlin unbuttoned his shirt and took that. They repeated the process, each of them taking something in turn, until he was naked in front of the mirror.

Merlin stayed to his left, Tilde to his right, and Harry behind him. They never once crossed his view, leaving him watching himself and them through the mirror. It was almost embarrassing and intimate in a way that undressing for them or being undressed by then really wasn’t.

“I see,” Harry began and kissed his neck, “someone beautiful. Someone who adds to my life in ways I never thought I wanted, or needed.”

Eggsy felt, and saw, himself flushing. “What’s… this all about?”

“The two kilo you put on and haven’t shut up about,” Merlin said, not unkindly.

Eggsy reddened further. How many times had he heard Dean berate his mum about a kilo here or a kilo there? Ever since he’d realized he’d put it on, he’d been berating himself for them. Because he knew he couldn’t handle hearing it _from_ them.

“It’s no wonder you put it on,” Harry said softly. “You don’t have to worry about where your next meal is coming from, you don’t have to worry about Dean, ah, shall we say _interrupting_ supper. Although, I think it’s mainly muscle. And. It’s _two_ kilo.”

Eggsy looked away from the mirror. Merlin put his hand on Eggsy’s cheek and forced him to look back it. “Merls…” he protested softly.

“Look at yourself until I say otherwise,” Merlin said.

Eggsy shivered. Merlin was using _that_ tone. The one he used when they were alone, when they set aside their normal roles and were just the Dominant and the submissive. It wasn’t a tone Eggsy could refuse, and he looked at himself in the mirror.

Tilde moved a footstool over in front of Eggsy and knelt on it. She put her hands on her abs; his muscles jumped under her touch. She bent towards him and started kissing them. It was different from how she normally kissed his body. It wasn’t the sort of needy, sexual precursor to her going down on him. It was just… loving, affectionate. He looked down at her in the mirror, watching her as she touched and kissed the muscles. 

She looked up at him after several minutes. “You realize you’re rock hard, yes? Your muscles, I mean, love.”

“That was something I noticed about you during the first test,” Merlin said softly. “How well muscled you were, the control you had over yourself. Punching a hole in a two-way mirror, underwater, on the same breath you’d started on.” He shook his head with a soft smile. “That was…”

Eggsy grinned a little, his face still pink. “Fucking spectacular?” he asked, mimicking Merlin’s accent.

“Absolutely.”

He took Harry’s place, and Harry moved to Eggsy’s right. They were still surrounding him, Tilde was still kneeling on the footstool, and his view of himself was still mainly unobstructed. Merlin started kissing his neck, touching his back and sides. Eggsy broke into gooseflesh at the light touches. It never ceased to amaze Eggsy how soft and tender the man could be,

“We’re going to bring you up here every night,” Harry said, touching Eggsy’s chest and kissing his shoulder. “Until you look in that mirror and see what we see.”

Tilde ran her hands down his legs, tracing his muscles with her fingertips. “I’ll get more mirrors if we have to. Harry and I can always use them once you see how very lovely you are, my darling.”

Eggsy went to look away again, and Merlin’s hands were right there on his face, turning his head back toward the mirror. “Merls…”

“What did I tell you?” he asked quietly.

“Not to look away until you said I could.”

“And? Did I?”

“No.”

Merlin bit Eggsy’s neck and then kissed where he’d bitten him. “Then don’t look away.”

Eggsy relaxed back against Merlin and let his head tip back against the older man. But he kept his gaze on the mirror and the image in it. Merlin’s arms wrapped around him and he put his hands over Merlin’s own. 

It was another hour before Merlin would allow him to look away. An hour of them touching him, kissing him, telling him such sweet things about himself. Finally, Harry got in the way of his view, and put his hands on Eggsy’s cheeks.

“Do we need to do this again tomorrow?” His words were so soft, almost _delicate_.

Eggsy shrugged and tried to look away. But Harry kept him still, his piercing gaze holding Eggsy’s own. “Yeah,” he admitted quietly.

Harry kissed him. “Good boy,” he whispered against Eggsy’s lips. “So beautiful and so good.”


	10. Blood

**Day 10: Blood | Biting | Mirror Sex**  
_Vampire AU_

Merlin tied Harry’s hands together and then to the headboard. Harry looked up at the mirror over the bed, the mirror that was just the perfect size to show just the bed. Harry smiled a little. It was strange to see himself, and only _himself_. 

“You’re sure about this?” Merlin asked, for what might have been the tenth time.

Harry chuckled. “I trust you, darling. My life has been in your hands before, after all.”

“Tell me-”

“-the second I feel lightheaded, if I do. Darling, _relax_.”

Merlin laughed. That really should have been _his_ line. He lay over Harry, who obligingly tipped his head to the side. Merlin kissed the tender flesh. He could _feel_ Harry’s pulse under his lips and a low groan escaped him. His bit down, letting his teeth sink into Harry’s flesh. Harry cried out sharply beneath him and he heard Harry pull on the rope instinctively. He’d bit just to the side of the vein, but it still bled nicely and he drank from Harry, licking softly at the wound even while he sucked on it.

“Oh God,” Harry gasped, the pleasure so clear in his voice even with the pain Merlin _knew_ he was in.

Merlin pulled away from the wound once the blood flow slowed and moved lower on Harry’s body. Harry watched in the mirror as a trail of bloody kisses went from his neck to his chest. Merlin bit into his pec, and Harry arched up against the pain with a hiss. He watched in the mirror as the wound bled and the blood seemed to vanish. The skin around the wound reddened as Merlin sucked on it, leaving a nicely sized mark around the bite.

It was fascinating to watch. And sort of hot, watching what Merlin was doing to him.

“Enjoying yourself?” Merlin asked, seeing where Harry’s attention was. 

“As much as you are, I think.”

Merlin worked his way lower and spread Harry’s legs apart. He kissed Harry’s thighs before sinking his teeth into the left. That wound bled like a bitch, and Merlin drank greedily. Cutting open the artery in the thigh could kill a person in almost no time, and he knew _well_ where that artery was. Knew, and had avoided it, but the wound still bled wonderfully.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry sighed.

He’d still been pulling at the ropes, but he arched up and pressed his leg harder against the vampire’s mouth. He was starting to understand why the victims in vampire stories sometimes gave themselves willingly. It was such glorious pleasure and pain, and nothing like bleeding from injuries.

“Keep going,” he whispered.

Merlin laughed softly and licked the wound he’d left on Harry’s thigh. It was still bleeding, but it wasn’t bad. He could always lick it when they were done, as sort of a cool down for them both. He shifted just enough to get at Harry’s cock. He sucked just on the head and Harry arched up.

“I do hope you don’t plan to bite.”

Merlin chuckled and just let his teeth graze along Harry’s shaft as he took him more fully into his mouth. It got a shiver out of the man and that pleased Merlin. He pulled up and off of Harry, sucking hard as he moved. He lowered his head again, taking more of his cock this time. He pulled off of him again, and then licked up Harry’s shaft. Once Harry was good and slick, Merlin moved up his body again and took them both in hand. Harry tipped his head to the other side and Merlin bit down. He stroked them both as he sucked on the wound. He heard Harry’s panting cries even as he started bucking his hips in time with Merlin’s stroking. 

“Darling…” Harry said softly. He didn’t want Merlin to stop, but he’d promised - repeatedly - to tell Merlin if he felt lightheaded.

Merlin didn’t slow his hand, but he did let go of Harry’s neck. “How bad?”

“Not really,” Harry said. “I want you to keep going.”

Merlin laughed softly and went back to the wound he’d left slowly bleeding. Putting that sort of trust in someone like him was foolish, and Merlin knew Harry was aware of that. Just as they both knew that Harry’s trust was well placed.

Merlin opened the wound just a bit more, just enough to get the blood flowing a bit more quickly again. Harry watched the mirror with half-lidded eyes as an invisible mouth sucked on his neck and an invisible hand stroked his cock. He watched as he came, as the cum coated Merlin’s hand and made it visible in the mirror. He laughed softly at it, even as Merlin sucked hard on his neck and his hand gripped them both tightly, almost too tight.

The vampire sighed as his climax passed and he kissed the wound. He let his own cock slip from his grasp, but held onto Harry’s; his grip was possessive. Harry’s blood was part of him now. _Harry_ was part of him now, and as such, belonged to him in ways he hadn’t before this night.

“If you say ‘this is mine’...” Harry teased. 

Merlin propped himself up. “But it _is_ ,” he said with a slow smile and kissed him, letting him taste his own blood.

Harry shivered under him. He’d tasted himself in Merlin’s kisses before, but never like this. “So possessive,” he whispered as the kiss broke.

“Yeh’d have me no other way, Harry Hart,” Merlin said and then kissed him again.


	11. Knife Play

**Day 11: Knife Play | Blood**

“So, what’s on your agenda?” Harry asked as he let Merlin guide his hands behind his back.

Merlin tied off the first knot, just to keep Harry’s hands in place, before answering. “I’m going to cut you. Deeply. You’re going to thank me, and then we’re gonna fuck.”

Harry smirked a little to himself and tugged at the knot. “Oh, I don’t think so.”

Merlin sat back and waited, letting Harry struggle in the rope. “You don’t?”

Harry struggled for a moment longer and then stopped. “How many knots did you have time to tie?!”

“One,” Merlin said innocently. “I learned it just for you. It tightens when it’s pulled.”

Harry looked over his shoulder. “I’ve noticed. I _do_ hope you’re planning on loosening that.”

Merlin grinned and grabbed Harry by his jaw. “When I have you tied up well enough that you won’t get out, I will.”

Harry sighed and tugged out of Merlin’s grasp. “That’s… just mean.”

Merlin chuckled. “Well, stop being a brat about it,” Merlin teased

Harry gave him a truculent look and turned his head back around. Merlin braced himself for what he knew was coming. Sure enough, Harry tried to bolt off of the bed. Merlin grabbed his arms before Harry could move far and struggled with him to get him face down on the bed. Harry could be a slippery little shit, but Merlin used his own body to pin Harry to the bed. Harry tried to buck him off and they rolled to the side. Merlin wrapped one arm around Harry’s neck and the other around his waist. He grabbed onto Harry’s already forming erection and bit his shoulder.

“That isn’t playing fair,” Harry said, sighing a moan.

“You wanted a strong hand,” Merlin purred in Harry’s ear, tightening his grip and stroking him. “How is that not fair?”

Harry chuckled softly. “It simply _isn’t_.”

Merlin chuckled. “Get on your stomach and let me finish, and then I’ll show yeh ‘fair’.”

“What if I don’t?”

Merlin bit on his earlobe and gave it a light tug. “Then I’m gonna take you just to the edge and stop,” he said, speeding up his hand just a bit. “And then I’ll ask again. And we’ll do that as many times as it takes.”

Harry shivered against him. “That isn’t, exactly, telling me to behave.”

“I said I’d take you to the edge repeatedly, not that I’d let yeh cum anytime soon.”

Harry looked over his shoulder at Merlin. “Eggsy’s right. You’re cruel.”

“I can be,” he agreed. “So, do I keep going or are you going to behave?”

Harry sighed dramatically, as if he was put out by the entire thing. “Oh, I suppose.”

Merlin held him where he was, not letting Harry roll onto his stomach. And he didn’t slow his hand, either. “If yer gonna be like that about it, maybe I _need_ to be a crueler to yeh.”

“No, you don’t,” Harry said, his breath catching.

“You’re going to behave then?”

“Yes,” Harry hissed, his hips bucking with Merlin’s hand.

“You’re going to do what I say?”

“Yes. Everything.”

“Because if I have to do this _again_ , you won’t be cuming tonight.” He stopped, letting go of Harry’s cock; Harry whined at Merlin’s sudden stop. “ _Now_ you may get on your stomach.”

Harry rolled away from him and settled. Merlin straddled him and sat just far enough back to be able to work on retying Harry’s hands. He untied the knot he’d left and massagged Harry’s wrists, right and then left, before retying him. Harry let him this time, a little grin on his lips. Merlin left a kiss between his shoulder blades and got off of him.

“Get on your back,” he said as he got the knife.

Harry rolled onto his back and shifted, trying to get to a spot where his hands would be comfortable under him. He hadn’t quite gotten there when Merlin got back on top of him.

“Do you mind?”

Merlin shook his head. “No, not at all.”

He touched Harry’s chest, running his hand over it. He met Harry’s eyes for a moment, silently checking that Harry was still alright with this. They’d talked about it plenty of times, but _talking_ and _doing_ were two very different things. He put the knife to the left of center on Harry’s left pec and cut. The blood welled instantly and Harry bit back a pained cry. The cut was only four or five centimeters long, but it was certainly deep enough that it would scar. Three more precise cuts later, and there was a bloody, almost runic looking ‘M’ on Harry’s chest. Merlin shifted back, leaning down so he could suck on the wound. 

“That’s lovely,” Harry sighed.

“And only three more to go,” Merlin said, breathing on the still bleeding wound. He reached down and gave Harry’s cock a few playful strokes. “But from the feel of you, I think you’re enjoying all of it.”

Harry arched up against his hand. “I _am_.”

Merlin chuckled and licked the wound before letting go of Harry and sitting up again to make the next cut. It was just a single cut, an ‘I’, this time to the right of center. Harry was breathing hard beneath him, and Merlin could just feel him starting to tremble. He knew it was the pain and not arousal. But Harry’s eyes were still on him and he could see that Harry was still willing to go on. Merlin moved to the other side of Harry’s chest and cut into him again. Three cuts and there was a bleeding ‘N’.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry yelled at the last cut, his breathing heavy. 

Merlin shifted back on him, enough to suck on the wounds and get his hand between them. He started stroking Harry. Harry’s eyes rolled back at the sudden shift from pain to pleasure and he arched up against Merlin. 

“You had better… be planning on finishing me.”

Merlin smiled up at him, his lips darkly red with Harry’s blood. “There’s one letter left, darling. Do you really want me to finish you _now_?”

“Oh, _fuck_.”

“We can stop,” Merlin offered.

“Of course, so it can say ‘min’ on my chest.” Harry shook his head. “Do the last one.”

Merlin smirked at him. “You’re being rather bossy for being tied up.”

Harry chuckled. “You said it yourself; I’m a brat.”

Merlin moved up his body, kissing Harry’s neck and then his lips. Harry tasted his own blood and sighed. Harry was still trembling from the pain and Merlin sat up from him, wanting to be done before Harry’s adrenaline and endorphin levels could start going down. He started on the ‘E’, and Harry started breathing hard again. Merlin could tell that Harry was struggling to keep from screaming and he wanted to go faster, but he didn’t want to rush and have it look like shit.

“ _Mother_ -fucking,” Harry choked, losing his struggle.

Merlin rose his brow at the words which _followed_ those two. They were not badly pronounced Scots Gaelic. He set the knife aside and sucked on the wound for a moment before kissing Harry again.

“Now, who taught you that?”

“My husband,” Harry chuckled softly. “Foul-mouthed bastard that he is, but he’s a lovely fuck, so it balances out.”

“Speaking of…” Merlin purred.

He pushed a hand between them and took them both in hand. Harry’s breathing hadn’t evened out, nor had his trembling stopped, but it wasn’t long before he was bucking against Merlin’s hand. He came with a cry and lay back, panting and still shivering. It was a few minutes later when Merlin came, and Harry felt the hot spill of cum on his body.

Harry chuckled. “You’ve made me quite the mess.”

“Mm, so I have.” He laughed quietly. “I suppose our next stop is the bath.”

Harry sniffed haughtily. “You expect me to clean up _your_ mess?”

Merlin propped himself up on one arm and smirked. “I’ll just leave you tied up, then, if you’re gonna be _my_ mess to clean up.”

Harry looked away, trying to keep up his haughty and offended act. “Well, I suppose that’s… satisfactory.”

Merlin got to his feet and helped Harry up. He kissed Harry’s shoulder. “Next time we do this, I’m _gaggin’_ yeh.”

Harry grinned. “I’ll hold you to that.”


	12. Shotgunning

**Day 12: Shotgunning**  
_Crack_

“And _that’s_ when he told me... ‘we’re getting too old for this shite’.”

Tilde started giggling at Harry’s impression of Merlin. They were sitting in the lounge. Harry was on the floor, with his back against the sofa. Tilde was lounging on it, with her lower legs resting against the arm. She reached out and took the pipe from Harry.

“Clearly, we’re going to have to explain to Hamish that one is _never_ too old for leather trousers,” she said through her giggling.

“Quite so,” Harry grinned. “He’ll deny it, but they make his arse look fantastic.”

“Leather trousers do that to _any_ arse, Harry. There was this one girl I knew. The one time I saw her out of them…”

Harry looked over at her. “Out of them, hm?”

She swatted him on the shoulder. “She was wearing a skirt, thank you.” Tilde paused thoughtfully and took a hit on the pipe before handing it back to Harry. “Well, for a while, anyway.”

“Oooh, so the Princess has a Past,” Harry teased.

She laughed. “No, Harry. _Obviously_ , I was a virgin until the day I saw this hot spy and told him if he saved the world, we could fuck in arsehole.”

“How very unladylike,” Harry said primly.

She grinned. “Not so! A lady keeps her knees together. Therefore, sex in the arsehole is _perfectly_ ladylike.”

They stared at each other for a moment and then both broke into giggles. They heard footfalls on the stairs and tried to quiet down the giggling. They assumed it was Merlin, coming to scold them like children for being so loud. It wasn’t Merlin who opened the door to the lounge, but Eggsy. He looked from Harry, to Tilde, to the pipe, to the bag of pot on the floor.

Eggsy shook his head, shut the door, and went to sit beside Harry. “Didn’t figure you for it, Harry.”

Harry chuckled. “Darling, you may have forgotten that I _lived_ though the 70s. The first time I tried it was the first time I kissed another man.” He paused. “Come to think of it, that may have been my first kiss entirely.”

“Really?” Eggsy grinned. 

“Mm, I asked… something. He answered by shotgunning me.”

Eggsy’s grin grew as Harry took a hit. “What did you ask him?” he asked, sounding about as innocent as Harry ever did.

Harry looked at him and considered, for the briefest of moments, just answering him and not doing what Eggsy was so clearly implying he should do. But then he pressed his lips to Eggsy’s and exhaled into his mouth. Eggsy’s arms went around Harry’s neck and he leaned into it. He tasted the smoke, and he tasted Harry; he far preferred the latter.

Eggsy held onto him even after the kiss broke. “So…?

Harry chuckled. “I don’t remember. You may understand, certain developments became a bit more important.”

Eggsy nodded. “A good kiss’ll shut most people up or make ‘em for-”

Harry kissed him again, and this time pushed Eggsy down to the floor. He went willingly, and sighed into it. Harry grabbed the growing bulge in Eggsy’s trousers and gave it a squeeze that was just shy of being painful. Eggsy groaned into Harry’s mouth and was grinning when the older man pulled away from him.

Eggsy stretched out, contentedly, on the floor with a sigh. He hadn’t actually expected Harry to remember. He’d just wanted the rougher kiss. Like he’d said: a good kiss’ll shut most people up.


	13. Asphyxiation

**Day 13: Asphyxiation | Bondage | Cunnilingus | Sensory Deprivation**

Tilde made a soft, excited sound as Harry buckled the restraint around her wrist. Her wrists were bound to the bed and to her collar. Harry had further taken away her ability to squirm with restraints at her elbows. There were restraints around her upper thighs, but so far, Harry hadn’t done anything to them. There were restraints around her knees, so that she could spread her legs further apart but not close them beyond a point.

“You still haven’t said what you’re doing to me.”

Harry smiled, and it made her shiver pleasantly. “All part of the surprise, my dear.”

“I asked him not to,” Eggsy said.

That gave her pause. Not the words themselves, but the _tone_. He sounded shy. Eggsy. Sounded _shy_. With all the kinky things they’d gotten up to, he sounded shy about… whatever it was he wanted.

“This isn’t anything I’d object to, right?” She asked. She wasn’t looking for verification as much as she wanted Eggsy to feel less… what? Hesitant? _Embarrassed_?

“I don’t… think so. We ain’t talked about all parts of it,” he admitted.

“But it’s something you really want to try.”

“Yeah.” His voice was soft.

She laughed softly. She really wanted to press him about it, but it wasn’t as if this could be a total disaster. If she didn’t like what was going on, well, safewords existed for a reason. “Alright,” she said. “I’m game for it.”

Harry put a blindfold on her. “How’s the coverage?”

“Very nice,” she purred. “No light, nothing.”

“Good.” He kissed her very gently. “I’m going to put music on for you, and I promise, you’ll be told everything after.”

She bit her lip and grinned. “Alright.”

Harry slipped a pair of earbuds on her and turned the music on. It drowned out everything around her, leaving her unable to move much, see, or hear. He watched as she squirmed a bit as she tested her bonds. She stilled once she was satisfied that she wouldn’t get suddenly loose.

Harry went to Eggsy and guided his arms behind his back. He bound Eggsy, wrist to forearm, and put a collar on him. “You’re blushing, pet,” Harry whispered to him, kissing his shoulder.

Eggsy shrugged shyly. Harry had managed to convince him to talk about this particular fantasy several weeks ago. He’d been so hesitant to even admit to it, much less be willing to try it. They had talked about it several times since then, generally while Harry stroked him until he came. It was a nice system of doing something he was shy about and being rewarded, and had led to him being willing to ask if they could try it.

Harry led him over to where Tilde was bared for them. “Kneel,” Harry told him. He waited for Eggsy to kneel and then put a cat toy in Eggsy’s hand. It was a simple, little thing. One that Eggsy could close his hand around. If he dropped it, Harry would hear the bell inside of it jingling. “You need to stop, for _any_ reason, just drop that. No one will be upset with you.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

Eggsy leaned toward her and Harry clipped the restraints around Tilde’s thighs to Eggsy’s collar. He tightened the slack between them until Eggsy was bound just a few centimeters away from her waiting cunt. Every exhale blew over the sensitive skin and she was already starting to shift from the feeling of it.

“Tighter?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy exhaled.

Harry tighten the slack just a bit more, until Eggsy’s mouth was just in contact with her flesh. “Good.”

“Mmhmm.”

Harry stepped back, and Eggsy took a breath. He ran his tongue just along the flesh of her opening. He heard Tilde sigh and then she spread her legs further and he was pulled tightly against her. His mouth and nose were fully covered by her pussy. His nose was full of the smell of her and there was no escaping her taste. And fuck, he was already hard.

He pressed his tongue inside of her, licking at her and fucking her in the only way he could presently. She spread her legs even more and tried to grind against him as he was pulled as tightly against her as she could manage. She wanted more of him. He was teasing her in the most terribly delicious of ways.

He knew his nose must be constant pressure either on or just below her clit. From the way she was whining in need and moving against him, he suspected the later. And that meant getting her off on one breath was going to be very difficult. That excited him all the more.

She thrust her hips against him, and he was rocked with her movements as his face was forcibly shifted against her. He sucked on her as he slid his tongue in and out of her, and he could hear her cries of pleasure. He could feel his lungs starting to burn.

And then Harry was against him, and a hand wrapped tightly around his hard cock. He startled a little; he had _not_ been expecting Harry to do that. Harry started stroking him in time with Tilde’s thrusting and Eggsy cried out against her. She shuddered at the vibrations from his cry, and he knew she was close.

He tried to keep fucking her with his mouth, but it was hard to keep it up when Harry was jerking him off. He heard her cry out and felt her shivering as she came. She started to let her legs slip closed and Harry put a hand on the back of Eggsy’s head, holding him tightly against her.

“Clean her until you cum.”

Eggsy moaned against her, feeling lightheaded from not breathing. He licked her as he could, drinking her even as he started to feel himself greying out. He came, hard, and cried out into her. Harry held him against her as he came for what felt like fucking hours. He felt it end and knew he was going to pass out before too much longer, and then the hand was gone, and he felt Harry undo the buckle on the collar.

Harry guided Eggsy back to lay, panting, in his arms. His face was covered with Tilde’s wetness and his eyes had a glazed look to them. But he was grinning. Harry pet Eggsy’s hair while he got his breath back.

“Enjoy yourself?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Harry,” he breathed. _Enjoy_ didn’t even fucking cover it.

He let Eggsy just breathe for a bit and then helped him to his feet. “I’m going to lay you against her,” he began. “And you’re going to tell her what you did, and how much you fucking loved it, how much you came from it. When you’ve done that to my satisfaction, I’ll free you.”

“Harry…” Eggsy whined quietly.

Harry raised his brow and stared at Eggsy, waiting to see if Eggsy really had a problem with it or if he needed, and wanted, to be pushed into it. But Eggsy didn’t drop the toy or use their safeword, and Harry herded him to Tilde and made him lay against her. He took the blindfold off of her and took the music away.

“Eggsy is going to tell you what he was doing now,” Harry told her.

“What he was doing was _lovely_ ,” she sighed happily. “It’s not like you’ve never eaten me out before. What were you so shy about it for?”

“Cos those restraints on your thighs… were keeping me pressed right against you.”

She frowned a little, thoughtfully, as she went over what they’d been doing. And she realized he’d been with her at every movement and he hadn’t pulled away once. Her eyes widened. “Shit, you couldn’t breathe.”

“No,” he admitted shyly. “And…”

He looked over at Harry. Harry was giving him a stern look, but Eggsy could see the encouragement in it, too. It was a silent push, and it was as unyielding as his hand had been.

“And I loved it. I loved knowing I couldn’t breathe until I got you off; that the hotter I got you, the more you’d pull me against you.” He paused. “You came before I did and I coulda gotten a breath, but Harry held me against you until I came. And. Fuck. I came so fucking hard.”

Harry smiled. “You were very good, telling her that.”

He went over to them and took the restraints off of Eggsy’s wrists. Eggsy shifted just enough to get his arms in front of him, but he didn’t move away from Tilde. Harry thought about telling Eggsy to let Tilde up, but he could see Eggsy was quickly moving into that place where being cuddled was best for him. He released Tilde, letting her arms free first and moving down from there. She shifted against Eggsy and they held each other. Once Harry had her completely freed, he covered them with a blanket and lay down beside Eggsy. He put an arm around Eggsy and let his hand lay on Tilde’s side, so that he was touching both of them.

“You made us both very happy tonight, pet.”


	14. Xenophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I think I explain them well enough for a non-Star Trek fan, have a page about [Deltans](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Deltan).
> 
> Basically, they're a hairless race whose entire society revolves around sex and physical sensation. I filled in some gaps and, uh, shifted a piece of lore around. But it's my fic, I'll do what I want XD

**Day 14: Xenophilia | Bonds (telepathic _and_ empathic)**  
_Star Trek AU(ish)_

Eggsy had gotten home early. He knew Harry didn’t know, and he _thought_ he’d kept Merlin from realizing that he’d gone home when he left HQ. It was always possible that Merlin had realized; the handler was sorta freaky good as his job. And that was exactly _why_ Eggsy had wanted to get one over on him.

He heard the door open and grinned. He was sitting in the lounge, mostly out of sight from the hallway, but he’d seen just a flash of Merlin as the older man had gone to the hall closet. He listened to the sounds of Merlin moving around, waiting for him to come to the lounge.

Was it the sounds? Was it knowing he might have gotten one over on Merlin? He wasn’t sure _what_ it was, but he was suddenly aroused and getting very hard, very fast. His mind got in on the act, and he was picturing Merlin, naked and masturbating in front of Harry’s full-length mirror. _Fucking shit_ , it was the _clearest_ mental image he’d has in his fucking life. He could _see_ Merlin’s half-lidded eyes, never moving from his own reflection. He could _see_ Merlin’s hand, moving in slow, delicious movements that would just draw out the budding orgasm almost painfully slow. He could see Merlin’s sack, fucking hairless and smooth, and he suddenly wanted to be sucking on it while Merlin jerked off. Maybe he’d even stick a finger or two in Merlin’s arse and start jerking himself off. And Merlin could cum all over him, or maybe into his open mouth. And then-

“Eggsy! I had no idea you were home.”

The daydream, the fucking visible as if it was happening in front of him daydream, popped and vanished at Merlin’s voice. He looked over at Merlin, standing in the doorway to the lounge. Eggsy tried hard to breathe normally, like he hadn’t been having a nearly lucid fucking dream over there. And he thought for a moment that Merlin was nude. Utterly, completely bare. Just standing in the doorway to the lounge.

What the fuck was up with him?

“Hi,” he squeaked. “Yeah. Um. Thought I’d, you know, surprise you an’ Harry.”

Merlin seemed to almost be struggling with something. “Yeh could have told me.”

“That… would have ruined the surprise.” He tipped his head slightly. “Why? What’s wrong with my being home? I sorta live here.”

“Yes. Well. I had some work to do.”

Eggsy _knew_ , and he had no idea how, but he _knew_ Merlin’s ‘work’ had been the daydream he’d just fucking had. The whole masturbating in front of Harry’s mirror. And while Eggsy could still feel he was half-way hard, the entire wave that had hit him was gone. He frowned.

“What’s R&D up to now?”

Merlin stated at him for a moment. “Nothing much.”

“Nothing you might have, oh, I dunno, brought home to try out?”

Merlin shook his head. “Nothing.”

Eggsy thought he saw _something_ in Merlin’s eyes. Not guilty or a lie, but more like… More like he found something deeply funny. Eggsy got up, went over to him, and crossed his arms. “Spill it, Merls.”

Merlin chuckled, and Eggsy could _hear_ the restraint in it. “What do you think R &D is up to that I brought home?”

“Some new aphrodisiac. Something to make honeypots super simple.” He paused, thinking about how the wave had hit him. “Something you smell subconsciously - pheromones or some shit - but has a short time it can work for. Probs what they wanna work on.”

“Pheromones,” Merlin repeated.

“Yeah. Really… fucking good ones.”

Merlin sighed. “And I'd done such a good job at hidin’ it from yeh. Harry knows but…” he shrugged. “Harry was a bit more involved in this.”

“Involved in _what_?”

“When I came here in 1980. Harry was assigned to the mission to find out what _really_ went on in Rendlesham Forest.”

Eggsy frowned a little. 1980, Rendlesham Forest. That… that sounded familiar. And then what Merlin meant hit him. December of 1980, the incident that people had called ‘Britain's Roswell’, when there was all that shit about a UFO. People said a spacecraft had crashed. The animals on a farm near to it had gone fucking mental, and even a serviceman had come forward and said he’d seen the fucking craft.

“Merls…” Eggsy laughed nervously. “You ain’t sayin’...

Merlin nodded. “Yeah, that was me. It had been a very routine mision, just pass through the system and check where Earth was technologically. We’re not the only ones who do it. Something happened, I still don’t know what, my ship started breaking up and I was forced to crash land. Came down in a fuckin’ fireball, thought I was dead for sure so I just… relaxed into it. Figured I may as well enjoy it. Next thing I know, I’m in Kingsman’s medical unit.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “Harry had found me and, well, we look enough like you that he assumed I was part of something secret. When his handler couldn’t find anything on me, Harry made the decision to bring me in.”

Eggsy stared at him. And stared. Because there was nothing, not in Merlin’s tone, or face, or body language, that suggested he was lying. “So you’re… you’re saying you’re an alien who just… looks human.”

He nodded. “We’re not the only ones. It’s likely some precursor species was dying out and seeded several worlds.”

“Uh-huh. So what’re you? You ain’t a little green man from Mars.”

Merlin smirked at that. “That’s about how Harry asked it. I’m from Dhei-Lta, though you’d called it ‘70 Ophiuchi’. It’s, oh, 17 or so light years from here.”

Eggsy nodded. “Uh-huh. So, um…” he shook his head. He was having a _hard_ time buying this shit. “What’re Dhei-ta people like?”

“Dhei- _lta_ ,” he corrected. “We’re… a very sensual people. Our senses are much more powerful than yours, and it certainly adds to our enjoyment of everything. Have yeh ever just… sat an’ enjoyed, say, feeling the wind on your face, or the taste of something?” He sighed pleasantly. “We give off… extremely strong pheromones - something I try _very_ hard to keep controlled - and we have certain telepathic and empathic abilities.”

“Oh, cool.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to be home, so I just… dropped my control of it. Mental sexual imagery is a form of foreplay for us. And you… must have picked up on what I was thinking about.”

Eggsy nodded. “Sure, sure. You’re a telepath, I’m one.”

Merlin laughed. “No, dear, no. We’ve got a bond between us, and I was unconsciously putting that in your head. It’s part of foreplay.”

“Cool. Sounds amazing.”

“So you weren’t seeing me jerkin’ myself off in front of Harry’s mirror then?”

Eggsy startled. “I…”

Merlin smirked. “Thought as much. Took years for me to learn how to suppress it so I didn’t affect those around me. You might understand, it’s not exactly comfortable, and I like to not do it when I’m home.”

“So why do it around me?”

“Sex with a non-Dhei-ltan can cause insanity. I didn’t want to, well, break you. I wanted to be certain you could… withstand it.” He paused. “The other species we’ve encountered are prudes. That could be why there’s such a risk.”

“Prudes?!”

Merlin nodded. “Our entire culture is based around sex. It tends to shock people.”

Eggsy stared at him. “Okay, so… so now that I know and felt the whole… thing…”

Merlin debated internally for a moment. Eggsy had survived so far, but he’d held himself back. Constantly. Still, Harry hadn’t gone insane. Maybe… He slowly let some of his control drop, and Eggsy leaned back against the sofa.

“Holy shit,” he whispered. He was getting hard again, and for no real reason. And damn if looking at Merlin wasn’t like looking at him naked. “Fuck me, you ain’t lyin’ to me, are you.”

Merlin shook his head. “I’m not.”

He let more of his self-control drop, but kept a tight rein on his thoughts. Eggsy groaned, taking a deep breath without even meaning to. Merlin leaned against him and reached into Eggsy’s trousers. He wrapped a hand around the hard length he found and started slowly stroking him.

“So… did yeh like my thoughts?”

“Fuck yes,” he said, arching up against Merlin’s hand.

“You want to join me?”

“Yes.” Eggsy looked over at him. “So… can men from your world like… have more than one go at a time?”

Merlin nodded. “It’s a pity you can’t, really.”

Eggsy shivered pleasantly. “So… you could get done and then… we could fuck?”

“Would you like that? Because we can.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah. I’d like that. A lot.”

Merlin let go of Eggsy’s cock and guided him to his feet. His trousers fell to the floor and Merlin started working Eggsy’s shirt off of him. Eggsy groaned and tipped his head back. His mind was full of intensely vivid images of Merlin kissing his body, kissing his cock, working fingers into his arsehole. 

“That’s not fair,” he breathed.

Merlin smirked. “It’s foreplay, dear. Believe me, I’d _love_ it if you could do it back to me. If I could see just what you wanna do with me.”

Eggsy groaned against and leaned against Merlin. Was Merlin actually shirtless? Was he just imagining it? Fucking Hell, his mind was so full of what Merlin wanted to do to him that he hadn’t even realized his apparently alien lover had stripped.

Merlin guided him away from the pile of clothing. “Get on your knees.” He waited for Eggsy to kneel and gave his hair a not-unpleasant tug. “Now I want you to show me what you wanted to do with me while I got myself off.”

Merlin wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking. Eggsy leaned back and sucked on his own fingers like he would a dick, letting Merlin watch him. He leaned forward again, pulling his fingers out of his mouth and slid them, one after the other, into Merlin’s arse. He moved them in and out, spreading them wide when he entered. He took the head of Merlin’s cock into his mouth and sucked on it. He wanted to push Merlin’s hand away and just take him to the fucking hilt. He could hold his breath a good, long time. He moaned and moved his head back as he sucked the tip, and took himself in hand to slowly stroke himself.

He took Merlin’s balls into his mouth, sucking on them almost hard enough to be painful. He ran his tongue on them, playing with them even while he sucked. The smell of him was so fucking strong and Eggsy felt drunk from it. It was no real wonder to him that people went insane from fucking Merlin’s kind. He was moaning around his mouthful and trying to hard to not just make himself cum. 

He let go of himself and moved off of Merlin’s balls. If he didn’t find something else to do with his hand, he was gonna make himself cum and soon; he didn’t want that just yet. He took Merlin's balls in hand and started massaging them. He took that delicious cock into his mouth again and started bobbing his head back and forth even as he sucked on it. He moved his head closer to Merlin’s body each time, until he could feel Merlin at the back of his throat and he was right against him. Eggsy sucked on him, not moving back. Merlin’s hands wrapped in Eggsy’s hair, pulling it so it was painful in the best of ways.

“I’m gonna cum right down yer throat if yeh don’t move,” Merlin moaned.

Eggsy moved back but not off of him, sucking hard as Merlin came and drinking down every drop even as the cock wilted in his mouth. He pulled away, taking his hands off of and out of Merlin. He was panting with his own arousal. “How long do you…?”

Merlin smirked. “Not long. Get on your back, so I can watch your pretty face as I fuck yeh.”

Eggsy lay back with an aroused sigh and Merlin knelt between his legs. He worked his fingers inside of Eggsy, stretching him enough to take his cock. By the time Eggsy was ready, the Deltan was ready to go again. He slid into Eggsy, and Eggsy cried out. He grabbed Merlin’s shoulders and leveraged himself against him, thrust back hard against his lover.

Merlin let himself feel how Eggsy felt, how aroused, how close to cumming. He wanted to push himself closer to orgasm, to let them cum together. It was always a nice sensation, cuming with someone, feeling both of them hitting that delicious tipping point together.

He wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusting. The human was close, so fucking close. He wouldn’t cum at the same time, but it would be close; that would be enough for him. He heard Eggsy’s cries hit the right sound and pulled his hand up to catch it as Eggsy came for him. He licked his hand clean with a moan, and thrust hard into Eggsy as he came, himself. He lay over Eggsy, both of them breathing hard. He let his cock wither inside of his lover and slip out on its own.

“I don’t think… I went mental…” Eggsy panted.

“No, I don’t think you did,” Merlin agreed.

“I do wanna fuck you again, though. Right now.”

Merlin chuckled. He was feeling too wonderful to control his pheremones just yet. Later he would. He slid off of Eggsy and pulled the human into his arms.

“Fucking Hell, Merls… we been fuckin’ for a year and it ain’t never been like that.” He looked over at him. “No more fuckin’ like you’re a human.”

Merlin laughed softly. That was definitely one of the side effects of having sex with a Deltan; the non-Deltans who didn’t go insane often lost interest in sex with other non-Deltans. He doubted that loss of interest - if that was, indeed, what Eggsy was feeling - would extend to Harry or Tilde. And if it _did_ , well, Merlin could always put images in Eggsy’s head to reignite it.

“That’s… fine by me.”


	15. Bath

**Day 15: Bath**

Eggsy’s hands were bound in front of him, but loosely. He could slip out of the rope if he felt like it, and Harry knew it, too. But then, the point wasn’t so much to keep him bound or to let him feel like he was bound. It was meant to be symbolic; to just be a showing of his submission.

Harry guided Eggsy’s hands up and put the rope over the holder above his head. Eggsy could slip his hands right off it he wanted. It was just another symbol and he let his arms settle, so the rope was holding his arms up. He wouldn’t have minded if he’d been tied tighter, but he thought he understood. Sometimes, it was just nice for them both to acknowledge that Eggsy willingly gave himself to Harry, that he wore his bonds out of love and devotion, and not because he felt he had to.

He settled back against the cold, tile wall, his head against the inner side of his hands and wrists. It was a nice contrast to the warm water that came halfway up his chest and the foam that rose almost to his shoulders. They had a nice, _deep_ corner tub.

Harry had put the bath foam in; it smelled of eucalyptus and mint. It made Eggsy just want to curl up in bed. Maybe not sleep, just snuggle and lounge about in the warmth. And that was the entire point of that particular scent: relaxation.

Harry started gently washing Eggsy, starting with his arms. He ran a gentle, wet cloth from Eggsy’s wrists and along his forearms. Eggsy watched Harry’s face as he worked. He looked so attentive, and somehow so serious even while smiling softly.

“Shouldn’t… I be the one doing this to you...?” Eggsy asked as Harry moved to his upper arms.

“You could, yes, but not right now.”

Eggsy shook his head. “I don’t get it.”

Harry chuckled. “Acts are not necessarily inherently submissive. My tending to you is taking care of that which is mine. Not-”

“Okay, Merlin.”

Harry dipped his hand in the water and flicked it at Eggsy’s face. Eggsy turned his head, laughing at Harry. He grinned at Harry.

“As I was _saying_ , a person takes care of the things that are theirs. If would be no different than if… say your tie wasn’t done properly and I fixed it for you. It’s part of my taking care of you, of wanting you to be better than you are, because it pleases me for you to be better than you are.”

Eggsy nodded. That made sense, how the context changed the meaning here. “So how does a bubble bath make me better?”

Harry chuckled and moved down to Eggsy’s neck and chest. “Do you not believe you would be a better agent if you were relaxed once in a while?”

Eggsy tipped his head to the side slightly in acceptance. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

Harry eyed him. “You ‘guess’ that’s true?”

He grinned. “It’s true.”

“Very good,” Harry said as he moved lower. 

Eggsy wasn’t sure what to expect. Generally, a hand on his dick meant fun times. But between how relaxed he felt and Harry’s rather quick, professional manner there before moving onto his legs… it just felt nice. By the time Harry had gotten to his feet, he felt like he was half-asleep.

Harry rinsed the last of the foam off of Eggsy and helped him out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around Eggsy and led him into the bedroom. He started drying Eggsy off, being gentle but thorough at the same time. Harry kissed his shoulder once he was finished.

“Get into bed.”

Harry pulled the blankets back for him and he got in, curling up in the comfort while Harry undressed. Eggsy was almost entirely asleep when Harry got in beside him. He curled up against Harry, his head on the other man’s chest.

“Let me get those off your wrists, Eggsy.”

“Nn-nn.”

Harry laughed softly. “Darling, you’re really going to sleep like that?”

“Mm-hmm.”

He slipped his hand out of one loop and then back into it; if he wanted to take them off later, he would. For now, he wanted to wear it to sleep. He felt Harry kiss his temple. He didn’t think Harry’s plan had been to relax him into sleeping, but that was what was happening. He couldn’t think of when he’d last _felt_ so relaxed. He realized he must have needed it. He meant to tell Harry, to thank him. But talking was too much work and he just let himself drift off.


	16. Pet Play

**Day 16: Pet Play**

Harry looped his finger through the ring on Eggsy’s collar and tugged. Eggsy had been expecting to be tugged forward and gave a half-step that way before realizing that he was being pulled _down_. He gave Harry a curious look but went down to his knees. He smirked, expecting being on his knees to turn into a blow job, but then Harry tugged on his collar again.

He let himself be pulled down to his hands and knees. Harry let go of the collar and walked a slow circle around him. Eggsy felt warmth rush through him. He expected to feel Harry kneel behind him and find himself soundly and wonderfully fucked, but it didn’t happen.

“Crawl.”

Eggsy shivered pleasantly and crawled forward. He was intensely aware of his body as he crawled; of the feel of the cold floor against his legs; of Harry’s gaze.

“Enough.”

Eggsy stilled at the word and he turned his head a little, not quite looking over his shoulder. He’d never done that before. Had he done it… badly? Harry hadn’t sounded exactly pleased by it. But then Harry’s hand was on his cheek and he tipped his head against the hand.

“Good, pet.”

Eggsy made a soft sound. Fuck, why did it feel so good when he said that?

Harry slid his hand across Eggsy’s face. Eggsy kissed Harry’s palm and then, hesitantly, gave the hand an experimental lick. Without prompting. Harry watched him with a curious but pleased look, and let Eggsy continue kissing and licking his hand.

“Do you like that, pet?”

Eggsy flushed and ducked his head. “Yeah… I think so…”

Harry took hold of the ring on Eggsy’s collar again and tugged him up enough that his arms straightened out. Harry leaned down and kissed him, and roughly. Eggsy wanted to bring his hands up, to put his arms around his Dom's neck. But he had the idea that he should keep them on the floor, and it made it somehow hotter in the moment.

Harry let go of him and straightened back up. “Then crawl for me, pet.”


	17. Nipple Play

**Day 17: Nipple Play**

Her wrists were bound over her head and Eggsy was behind her, fucking her with such slow, deliberate thrusts that she thought they might never cum. Every movement brought delicious pain as the clamps on her nipples shifted, tugged by the little bucket chained to the clamps. Merlin watched them, a tomcat’s smile on his face. He watched as Tilde cried out from the pain that was slowly, oh so slowly, turning to pleasure. He watched as Eggsy’s head fell back. He could see that Eggsy wanted to speed up, and he was pleased that Eggsy was obeying his command so completely.

He heard Tilde sigh a whimpered moan. She’d passed the point of pain again and was just feeling pleasure from the shifting weight tormenting her nipples. He let her enjoy it for a few moments. Her head fell forward and Merlin could see her legs tensing. He knew she wanted to grind against Eggsy, to force him to speed up. But she, too, was obeying his command that they move no faster than he’d allowed.

He dropped another weight in the bucket. It was the fourth he’d dropped in since they’d started. She shrieked at the sudden increase in weight and he could see her shiver from the new level of pain. Her breath took on a shuddery sound, but she didn’t ask for mercy or tell him it was too much, and that pleased him. He looked at Eggsy and nodded once. Eggsy slid a hand forward, fondled her, and then slid his fingers between her soft, wet lips. He started slowly rubbing her clit, moving at the same speed he was thrusting in her.

“Oh God,” she moaned between shaky breaths.

Merlin put a hand under her chin and forced her head up. She let out a shaky little whimper. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, but she was still smiling even with the pain he was putting her though. He let go of her and let her head drop again. He dropped another weight into the bucket. She shrieked again, going up on her toes and pushing hard against Eggsy.

“Faster.”

Eggsy sighed softly at the command and sped up. Tilde’s pained whimpers came faster and she started rocking back against him. Her whimpers quickly turned into panting as the pain started to fade out again.

Eggsy groaned. “I’m gonna-”

“Keep going,” he said.

It was only a few thrusts later when Eggsy held Tilde still and came inside of her. She had no relief from the pain and pleasure, as the momentum they’d built kept the bucket swinging and pulling on the clamps. 

“Yer hand, Eggsy,” Merlin said.

Eggsy let out a shaky sigh and started playing with her clit again. Merlin waited while she squirmed against Eggsy, moaning as her own orgasm steadily built. He watched her, and listened, until he knew she was _just_ at the tipping point. Her head tipped back just as she was about to cum and Merlin dropped two more weights in the bucket. She screamed as she came, shaking from the pain and the pleasure, and her knees buckled. She hung from the restraints as she rode out her orgasm, her breath coming in shuddery little whimpers.

Merlin put a hand under the bucket as her shaking started to taper off and she groaned with the relief. Eggsy came around her and took one of the clamps off of her. She cried out from it and he took her nipple into his mouth, gently massaging it with his lips and tongue. She sighed and let her head fall forward. She barely made a sound when he took the second clamp off and massaged her other nipple with his mouth.

Merlin wrapped an arm around her from behind and held her up enough to get the restraints off her wrists. “You were very good,” he whispered against her.

“Mm,” she sighed, lowering her arms and holding onto his. “Told you I could take all of it.”

He chuckled and let go of her as Eggsy picked her up. “Next time, we’ll end three higher.”

“Gonna hold you to that,” she sighed contentedly.


	18. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

**Day 18: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism**

_A: Bored yet?_  
_G: uve no fkn idea_  
_A: There’s only an hour left._  
_G: fku theres 2_  
_A: :)_  
_G: wyd????_  
_A: :) :)_

That was _never_ a good sign. Eggsy took a breath and sighed it through his nose. Tilde leaned closer to him.

“Are you alright?”

“Harry’s using emoticons.”

Her brow rose. “Are you not enjoying yourself?”

“We sat through an hour… _class_ … explaining the entire ballet, giving the history, all of that. And now there’s the _actual_ ballet.”

She grinned. “Next time, we’ll be fashionably late and miss the class. Alright?”

He nodded. “Yeah, alright.”

It wasn’t that it was _bad_. But they’d told him the entire plot already, and explained everything. It was kinda like watching the same show twice in a row. But… it was a night out with Tilde; a _nice_ night out. Even if he had to keep the holo-disguise running. The pitfalls of being married to a princess.

The text interface on the feed vanished and the video interface popped up. Eggsy grinned a bit. Maybe Harry was going to stream something for him that he hadn’t just watched. Although… the three smilies made that a bit unnerving. Because he couldn’t take the glasses off. Not if he wanted to keep the holo-disguise running. Which meant he _had_ to watch whatever Harry was about to stream for him.

The feed went through the house, upstairs, and into their bedroom. Eggsy’s brow rose. He saw Harry’s hand come up and the feed swiveled around as Harry took the glasses off. He set them up so the camera focused on the bed.

The grin resurfaced.

A few minutes later, Harry came into view. He wasn’t wearing a suit. He had a button down on and a pair of trousers Eggsy couldn’t remember seeing before. Music started and Harry started dancing. Not even fancy dancing or any shit like that. Just like he might see in a club. And then Harry started unbuttoning his shirt.

Eggsy settled back in his seat, and watched as Harry stripped for him. First the shirt came off, then the undershirt. Harry danced in a circle as he pulled his belt off. Then he looked at the glasses and pulled his trousers off. Eggsy had to bite down to keep from laughing, because where the fuck had Harry gotten stripper’s trousers? Tequila, had to have been Tequila.

However he’d gotten them, Harry was now down to a pair of briefs that were, ah, well, _brief_. Eggsy was fairly certain Tilde had panties that covered more than the briefs were. Not that he’d ever seen Harry in Tilde’s panties. Harry hooked his thumbs in the waistband and started to slide them down.

“What in _Hell_ are yeh doin’?”

Eggsy bit down on a groan. Had Merlin just… _waited_ until Harry was this far to interrupt? He assumed this meant the show was over.

“Well, Eggsy’s bored. So I thought-”

“So you thought you’d distract him by using Kingsman tech?”

“Come now, Merlin. It isn’t as if this is the _only_ time-”

“Don’t make excuses,” he said, his voice deepening

Eggsy shivered. He knew that tone. Oh, _fuck_ , did he know that tone. That was the tone Merlin used on him when he got tied up, when Merlin whipped him or whatever else he had a mind to do. That tone made Eggsy want to melt where he was.

Harry smirked at the tone. “What do you plan to do about my ‘excuse’, hm?”

Merlin closed the distance between them and grabbed Harry by the back of his neck. Harry tipped his head back with a sigh. Merlin half-guided, half-pushed Harry closer to the glasses. Merlin slipped his hand up into Harry’s hair and pulled.

“On yer knees,” he growled.

Harry dropped down to his knees, his head tipping forward; Merlin still had a handful of his hair. He pulled Harry’s head back, making him look at the glasses. Harry’s lips were parted but there was still a hint of the smirk.

“He’s never seen you like this, has he?”

“No,” Harry breathed.

Merlin shoved Harry’s head to the side and let go of his hair. “He’s never seen what a filthy whore you are, hm?”

“Whores get paid,” Harry said, that smirk shining through again.

Merlin grabbed him by the hair again and pulled, hard. “Don’t... get smart with me.”

Harry groaned, his eyes slipping shut, and Eggsy shifted in his chair. He’d never seen Harry in the submissive role. He knew it happened from time to time, sure, but… knowing and _seeing_ were two different things. And fucking Hell. He wouldn’t be able to dominate Harry, or probably even be in a scene with him in that role, but watching Merlin do it? _That_ he could get into.

“Now why don’t you put that smart mouth to use.”

“And if I’d rather decline?”

Merlin let go of his hair and shrugged. “I can always fuck yeh as is.”

Harry smirked up at him and worked Merlin’s trousers off. He stroked Merlin’s cock until it was hard and took it into his mouth. He sucked on him, noisily, and making as much of a show of it as he could. He waited until Merlin’s head tipped forward and he winked at the glasses.

“Oh, no,” Merlin laughed, pushing Harry away from him. “I felt that.”

“Felt what?” Harry asked oh, so innocently.

“You think I don’t know your tricks?”

“It’s hardly _my_ trick if _your_ body is overly sensitive in one particular spot. _You_ just don’t want me showing Eggsy how to get you off in under a minute.” Harry grinned. “It’s what you get for saying I have a smart mouth.”

Merlin knelt down and guided Harry to lay back. Harry went willingly, still smirking and still so ready to make trouble. Merlin leaned over him, taking them both in hand, stroking them together and against each other. 

“That’s lovely, darling,” Harry breathed, arching up against him.

“A pity you had to do what you did.”

“Oh?”

Merlin laughed softly. “You got me right at the edge, and I don’t see a single reason to let _you_ cum.”

Harry went to sit up and Merlin put his free hand on Harry’s chest, holding him down. “Darling-”

“Oh, don’t _darling_ me. As far as I’m concerned, until you give me a good reason, you’re not _allowed_ to cum.”

Harry made the _most_ put-out noise. He normally would have given in by now and let his bratty impulses melt away, but he had an _audience_. “You know, you _really_ are quite mean sometimes.” He turned his head toward the glasses and just let himself enjoy what was being done to him for a moment. He let his eyes slip shut, let his lips part in pleasure, let himself just pant so softly from it. And then he looked back up at Merlin. “You should stop what you’re doing.”

Merlin stopped mid-stroke and let go of them both, the surprise actually clear on his face. “Alright.”

“Oh, no, no, darling. Not entirely.” Harry nudged the hand off of his chest and propped himself up a bit. “I want you to cum all over me. On my face, on my chest, and then I want to cum on myself. I want to look like your fucking whore, and I want you to make me _beg_ for it in the end.”

Merlin quirked his brow. He thought about teasing Harry about topping from the bottom, but he knew exactly why Harry was acting the way he was. He shook his head and moved forward. He straddled Harry, just below his chest. Harry grabbed onto him and started stroking him even as Merlin started thrusting into his hand. Merlin’s head tipped back and he cried out as he came and-

-and the video cut out.

Tilde’s fingers trailed down from the glasses and along Eggsy’s cheek. “If I don’t get to watch porn, _you_ don’t get to watch porn.”

“Who said I was?” he hissed.

“You weren’t exactly being quiet about it.” She smirked at him. “And just for that, no cumming tonight.”

“Cold, babe. Real cold.”


	19. Biting

**Day 19: Biting**

Merlin wrapped his hand in Eggsy’s hair and pulled his head to the side. He bit down, where neck and shoulder met. Eggsy hissed a breath and arched against him, his hands flattening against the wall. Merlin let go of the flesh and sucked hard for a moment before biting down again. 

“ _Fuuck_ ,” Eggsy said in a half-whispered moan.

He started breathing harder as Merlin alternated between sucking and biting on his neck. Merlin didn’t move, didn’t change spots, and the pain was becoming _exquisite_. He could feel himself getting hard from it and he pressed back against Merlin, wanting to feel his lover’s hard cock against his arse.

He was just at the point of it crossing into actual, real pain when he felt Merlin let go of him and move higher up his neck. Merlin bit down again, but not as hard as he had been. Eggsy reacted as if Merlin had bit much harder, yelling from the new, sharp pain and pushing up against him again. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” he whimpered.

Merlin felt Eggsy’s hips buck and he smirked through his mouthful of flesh. He held on, listening as Eggsy’s whimpered moans started to rise in pitch. He let go, both of Eggsy’s neck and his hair. Without needing to be prompted, Eggsy tipped his head to the other side, letting Merlin get to the unmarked side of his neck.

Merlin bit down and let his hand drop down. He reached around and took Eggsy’s cock in hand. Eggsy immediately started thrusting into Merlin’s hand. Merlin let him until he could hear that Eggsy was just at the tipping point and then pressed him against the wall, holding him pinned between his body and his hand.

“Oh, come on,” Eggsy groaned. “You can’t just-”

Merlin wrapped his free hand around Eggsy’s throat. He moved just slightly higher on Eggsy’s neck and bit down again, just as hard as he had been. He felt Eggsy trying to thrust against his hand again but Merlin kept him mostly still.

“ _Shit_ ,” he panted.

Eggsy shuddered and then stiffened against Merlin, his hips trying to buck as he came. He felt Merlin’s hand fall away from his neck and the hand on his cock slide to his hip. Merlin let go of Eggsy’s flesh, sucking gently on the wounded area for a moment before kissing his neck. He felt Eggsy’s knees buckle and followed him as he slid down the wall and down the splatters of his own cum.

“I ought to make you clean your own mess up,” Merlin whispered to him.

Eggsy laughed. “Pretty sure it’s all over my chest at this point. Most of it kinda… hit the wall.”

Merlin chuckled behind him. “Bath?”

“Love one.”


	20. Collaring

**Day 20: Collaring**

Eggsy was kneeling in front of Harry, his head bowed. He was nude, save for a leather collar around his neck, and his hands were on his knees. His legs were slightly parted and he was sitting back on his feet. His back was straight and his eyes were on a spot on the floor just in front of Harry’s oxfords.

“Pet.” The word was soft but firm, and holding an unspoken command.

Eggsy leaned forward, coming up off of his feet and putting his hands on the ground before him in one fluid movement. He kissed the tips of Harry’s shoes, first left and then right, before sitting back on his feet with the same fluid grace. He looked up at Harry, his eyes full of adoration and love.

They’d talked about this several times, about his being permanently collared. They’d had a _lot_ of talks about it. Eggsy hadn’t really gotten the point of it; a collar was a collar, wasn’t it? The first time they’d talked about it, Harry had called it a permanent collar. That had been… a bit unnerving. The next time they’d talked about it, Harry had told him it was a symbol of his belonging to Harry. He didn’t get it. He _already_ belonged to Harry. But he belonged to Tilde and Merlin just as much. Then Harry had told him to think of it like the wedding rings he and Tilde wore. Those didn’t change how they belonged to Harry and Merlin; they just showed how Eggsy and Tilde belonged to each other.

“Stand.”

Eggsy rose and turned to the side. He bowed his head and clasped his hands on the back of his neck just above the collar. Harry stepped behind him and then he felt Harry’s fingers whispering against his neck as his collar was unbuckled. The sensation made him want to shiver and he bit down on it. He was supposed to stay still for this, and he wanted to do it just as they’d talked about.

He briefly caught the movement of Harry’s fingers as the platinum chain was put around his neck. The cold weight of it felt so good against his body. He lost his struggle with the shiver, and he heard Harry chuckle quietly behind him.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

Harry kissed Eggsy’s shoulder and then his clasped hands. “It’s nothing to apologize for, darling.”

Eggsy smiled to himself as he heard the quiet _click_ of the lock that would keep the chain clasped. Forever. Well, unless one of them decided it should be ended. But Eggsy didn’t see that happening.


	21. Boot Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [These](https://images.plurk.com/4xRv3ZYeIEHO7AR0E5d93Y.jpg) are the boots in question.

**Day 21: Boot Worship**

Tilde came out of the bedroom and struck a pose; she had one hand on her hip, the other on the back of her head, and her back was arched back. She was grinning and barely dressed. She had on a pair of black, lacy panties and a black, lacy bra. Neither left much to the imagination, and the pattern of the lace barely covered her nipples.

The pièce de résistance of her outfit were her boots. They were patent leather and thigh-high. They were laced up her legs with black ribbons and gave the impression of corsets. There were buckled straps at her ankles, the top of her calves, and just above her knees. They had stiletto heels that were a good 15 or so centimeters, and 5 centimeter platforms. 

“What do you think?”

“Magnificent,” Harry breathed.

He got up and went over to her, very clearly eyeing her and her outfit as he went. He walked a slow circle around her, looking at her soft, unmarked skin, at the lingerie, and at the boots. Especially the boots. 

When he was in front of her again, he motioned at the boots. “May I?”

She giggled and nodded. “Sure.”

“They’re too lovely to not,” he said as he knelt before her.

He bent and kissed the tip of her left boot. They had rounded tips rather than points, and made the tips a lovely surface for a kiss. He worked slowly up her foot and to her ankle. He kissed just below and then just above the buckle. As he worked his way up from her ankle, he let the fingers of one hand trail along the ribbons. He met the buckle at her calf and kissed below it and above it, just as he’d done at her ankle.

He sat up on his knees and ran his hands up her thigh, his fingers just teasing the flesh just above the tops. She shifted her stance, widening it so Harry could reach higher if he so wanted. Harry grinned, but he moved his hands no higher. Instead, he kissed the buckle above her knee. He ran his hands down her boot and then turned his attention to the other boot. He started at the tip and worked his way up to her thigh again, just the same way. Afterward, he sat back on his heels and smiled up at her.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome to do that _any_ time.”


	22. Public

**Day 22: Public**

Merlin had taken Eggsy to a fancy fucking restaurant. Like candles on the table, actual tablecloths, semicircle booths for better privacy. They’d both dressed nicely, but Merlin had given him two orders before they went out: he had to wear a plug while they were out, and he wasn’t to wear anything under his trousers.

Everything had begun normally enough; they’d gotten drinks, they’d put their order in. But then Merlin kissed Eggsy’s temple and spoken very quietly against his ear.

“Undo yer trousers.”

Eggsy flushed darkly. “What?”

“You heard me.”

Eggsy swallowed hard but did as he was told.

“You’re gonna keep a straight face and you’re gonna stay quiet, or else everyone here is gonna know what kind of a slut you are.”

Merlin took Eggsy’s cock in hand and started very slowly stroking him. Eggsy was suddenly _very_ aware of everyone around them. Would they know? Would they realize what was being done to him? He heard someone at another table giggle and he felt himself flush all the more. He _knew_ it couldn’t be because of Merlin slowly jerking him off, but _fuck_ if part of him was certain that it was.

He didn’t even stop when their salads came. He just picked up his fork with his free hand and started ever so nonchalantly eating. He looked over at Eggsy, whose hands were gripping on the tablecloth.

“Eat yer salad.”

“How am I supposed to?” he hissed.

“Ya get some on your fork and you shove it in your mouth,” Merlin said with a smile. “If you don’t eat, that waiter is gonna become concerned and come ask if anything’s wrong.”

Eggsy shakily picked up his fork and started eating. He let out a quiet, lusty whine a few bites in and Merlin chuckled.

“I told you to stay _quiet_ ,” he chided.

“Hard to.”

“Try _harder_ ,” he said, tightening his grip until it was nearly painful.

Eggsy closed his eyes and tried to not groan. “Okay, okay.”

They were almost done with their salads when Merlin felt Eggsy start struggling to not thrust his hips against his hand. Merlin let go of him and put his hand back on Eggsy’s leg.

“How’s it feel?” he asked quietly, his voice dropping to that deeper tone that made Eggsy shiver. “To be secretly exposed like ya are? To be so close to cuming without anyone around you knowing?”

“It’s fucking embarrassing, is what it is,” Eggsy hissed.

“Mm, must not be _too_ embarrassing; you never said to stop.”

The blush came back. “Well, I. You. You know. I.”

“You like it,” Merlin whispered against his ear. “You want my hand back on yer cock. You want to cum while all these people go about their dinners.”

Eggsy ducked his head and toyed with his napkin.

“If you don’t, just zip up.”

Eggsy looked away, finding the side of the booth _very_ interesting all of a sudden. 

“Say it.”

Eggsy shivered. “I want your hand back on my cock. I want you to make me cum.”

Merlin chuckled and kissed his temple. “All in good time, slut. All in good time.”

Their entrées came and Merlin’s hand left Eggsy’s leg. Eggsy’s breath caught in anticipation, but Merlin was just cutting up his own meal. Eggsy relaxed a bit. He was still exposed under the tablecloth, but at least his hardon was going down.

Once Merlin was done, however, his hand went back under the tablecloth and he started his so slow stroking again. Eggsy struggled to keep quiet, but he could hear how ragged his breath was becoming. He kept his mouth shut, struggling to breath normally through his nose. He lowered his head, trying not to moan out loud. He was going to cum all over himself under the table. There would be no fucking hiding it on the way out. But then Merlin’s hand was gone again and Eggsy made a weak sound.

“Dinner isn’t over,” he said innocently, with a smirk that was anything but.

Once they were finished with their meals, Merlin ordered desserts for them both. When they arrived, Merlin put his hand on Eggsy’s own even as he reached back under the tablecloth to start stroking Eggsy again.

“Put your hand down there,” he whispered. “You’re gonna cum for me, and I want you to catch all of it.”

He started going faster, and harder. It was everything Eggsy could do to not make a sound and not show that he was being made to cum. He bit down on the inside of his lip to keep from crying out and breathed through his nose, otherwise he was going to be breathing hard enough for the people around them to _know_.

“Stay still,” Merlin whispered to him as he started trying to buck at the hand.

“Fuck,” Eggsy whined, trying so hard to keep it quiet. He felt like he’d screamed it, felt like everyone in the restaurant must be watching him now as he came into his own hand. He was shaking when it was over and Merlin took his hand away.

Merlin gave him a few moments before taking a bite of his dessert. “Put it on top of yours.”

Eggsy stared at him and turned a deep shade of red. “They’ll know,” he hissed.

“You heard me.”

Eggsy looked around for anyone to be watching and then quickly tipped what was in his hand on top of his dessert. He wiped his hand off on his napkin, feeling more than a little giddy now. He realized Merlin was watching him and started eating. Fuck, he wanted to just tear through it before someone noticed the liquid that certainly wasn’t sauce, but he knew that would just draw attention and he forced himself to go slowly.

“You may zip up now,” Merlin whispered to him once he was done eating.

It was several minutes before the waiter returned. The way he was smiling made Eggsy certain that he _knew_. Rationally, Eggsy knew he didn’t, but fucking shit, he _had_ to know. Just like everyone in the room _had_ to know.

“How was everything?” he asked.

Eggsy took a breath. “It was amazing,” he said. “I can’t wait to come back again.”


End file.
